Return in the past
by Nellium
Summary: Synopsis: A cause de l'ingérence de l'armée lors de l'une de leurs missions, l'équipe phare du CRA se retrouve coincé à l'époque victorienne. Tandis que Connors cherche à rouvrir une anomalie en 2012 à l'aide de Matt, l'équipe doit se plier au jeu des apparences et des convenances de l'époque.
1. Chapter 1

Return in the past

Synopsis: A cause de l'ingérence de l'armée lors de l'une de leurs missions, l'équipe phare du CRA se retrouve coincé à l'époque victorienne. Tandis que Connors cherche à rouvrir une anomalie en 2012 à l'aide de Matt, l'équipe doit se plier au jeu des apparences et des convenances de l'époque.

Chap 1

Autour d'eux, l'enfer se déchainait. D'immenses flammes léchaient les murs, voraces tandis que que de plus petites flammèches gagnaient du terrain par le sol, l'air rendu de moins en mois respirable à cause de la fumée. Et ils étaient piégés. Piégés avec une anomalie ouverte derrière eux. Avec des secours qui arriveraient trop tard, malgré les appels de Jess, à leurs côtés. Malgré leur extincteurs quasi vide, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer sans passer à travers. Leur seule solution. Matt croisa les regards de toute son équipe avant d'activer son oreillette.

- Lester! On doit passer!

Au CRA, le directeur serra ses poings de frustration, scotché aux écrans. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre son équipe, à cause de l'incompétence de l'armée britannique.

- Allez-y. Et essayez de revenir le plus vite possible, vous avez encore de la paperasse à remplir, fit-il, sarcastique.

- Bien sûr, on vous ramènera des photos en souvenirs, répondit Connors.

L'instant d'après, Lester perdait la communication. Furieux, il se tourna vers les deux généraux qui reculèrent face à ses yeux brillants de colère.

- J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous! Le royaume est sauf et personne n'est au courant de vos stupides agissements, ni même la Reine. J'ai perdu ma meilleur équipe pour rattraper vos erreurs! Cathy, versez moi un verre de whisky.

- Y a-t-il des chances pour qu'ils reviennent à notre époque? Questionna Fred soucieux de ne pas se mettre à dos l'influent directeur. Pouvons-nous les aider d'une quelconque façon d'ici ?

**Flash back**

Dès le matin, Lester savait que ce serait une mauvaise journée. Sa femme lui avait laissé la facture de ses derniers achats, bien en évidence sur la table et il avait failli s'évanouir, se mettant en retard. Que pouvait-elle acheter de si important? Elle possédait déjà un dressing de la taille de leur garage! Bien sûr, la dernière créature qui était passé au centre n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de détruire sa voiture -une Lamborghini, en passant, hors de prix – et il avait dû trouver une solution de rechange, son chauffeur ne pouvant pas l'emmener au centre sans voiture. Une fois arrivé laborieusement à son lieu de travail, merci aux embouteillages, il constata la paperasse apparu magiquement sur son bureau ainsi que la présence d'un bureaucrate chauve qui l'inquiéta. Son assistante, Amélia ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons.

- Il s'agit de M. Lambert qui vient inspecter la conformité de nos locaux.

- Et je suis supposé lui servir de guide touristique, je suppose ou sortir les chiffons pour lui cirer les bottes?

- Je peux m'en occuper, monsieur.

- Faites dont. Des alertes, dernièrement?

- Oui, monsieur. Deux durant la nuit. L'équipe de Reynolds et celle de Sample s'en sont occupés. Pas de blessés, ni de fuite vers les médias. Un verre d'eau et deux aspirines?

- Dites à Johanna d'apporter la boîte. Vous avez un client à rendre heureux et satisfait de nos services, clôtura Lester en ouvrant la porte vitrée de son bureau. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, M. Lambert. Amélia va vous faire visiter le CRA et sera à votre disposition en cas de questions plus techniques. En avez-vous?

- Non mais un entretien avec vous me semble indispensable pour commencer cette visite, répondit l'inspecteur, sournois et pas dupe. Mais il lorgna quand même sur les jambes de sa secrétaire, se rasséréna le directeur.

Cependant durant la discussion, l'agitation autour de Miss Parker lui fit craindre le pire. En général quand Connors Temple s'agitait sur un clavier, les ennuis n'étaient pas très loin. Il le vit perdre ses collègues au détour d'une explication, surement farfelue tandis qu'une alerte s'affichait et disparaissait toujours au même endroit sur l'écran général.

« J'ai toujours votre attention, monsieur?

- Bien sûr. Le site est totalement hermétique en cas de menace interne et possède un système d'auto-destruction qui règle la question.

- Parfait mais pourquoi de telles mesures pour un centre de recherche anodin? Vous ne manipulez pas de virus comme la fièvre jaune ou l'anthrax?

- Vous n'êtes pas accrédité pour le savoir, M. Lambert. Mais si vous voulez tenter votre chance avec le Premier Ministre...Autre chose?

- Non, j'en ai fini avec le questionnaire.

- Alors bonne visite.

Quelques minutes après le départ de l'inspecteur (et un verre d'eau concentré à l'aspirine), il s'approcha de la console et ce qu'il entendit ne le rassura pas.

- Il y a forcement une anomalie! Un signal voisin doit le parasiter! S'exclama le petit génie.

- Elle est instable. Avec un peu de chance, elle est de faible intensité et se fermera sous peu, jaugea Matt.

- Le principe de précaution voudrait qu'on aille y jeter un coup d'œil, rétorqua Becker. C'est où?

- Quelque part, à l'intérieur des terres, dans la campagne profonde. La bourgade la plus proche se nomme Dervell. A part une élevage important de bovins qui fait vivre la majorité de la centaine d'âmes qui y habitent, rien, informa miss Parker, tout en continuant de pianoter.

- À part une anomalie fluctuante!

- Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que vous crêper le chignon sur la dangerosité ou pas de cette anomalie, faites en quelque chose d'utile et allez vérifier, trancha Lester. Surtout que l'hypothèse de Connors est malheureusement valable, un complexe militaire est basé à moins de 15 km de cette anomalie.

Si Becker et Anderson avaient compris le message, ce n'étaient pas le cas de Maitland et de Temple.

« Un problème?

- Qu'y font-ils? Demanda la jeune femme blonde.

La terrifiante pensée qu'elle soir une militante de Greenpeace l'assaillit soudainement. Après tout, elle prenait soin des animaux. Par contre, elle avait quelque chose contre les militaires.

- Aucune idée. Ce n'est pas mon domaine.

Ce fut quand deux généraux haut gradés et leur assistants-attachés-case-passe-partout débarquèrent devant sa porte avec une Cathy grimaçante que James sut qu'il aurait dû rester au lit, ce matin.

- Généraux. Que se passe-t-il?

- Votre équipe est intervenu sur notre site, perturbant une expérience de la plus grande importance sur les champs magnétiques.

- N'y allons pas par quatre chemins. Est-il exact qu'une sorte de sphère brillante et fluctuante est apparu sur votre site, indépendante de votre volonté?

Le bureaucrate n°1, un roux à lunette, s'avança, diplomate.

- C'est le cas en effet. Au début nos scientifiques ont cru que c''était un effet secondaire de leur expérience classé secret défense mais par la suite...

- Quelque chose a traversé l'anomalie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde, voici la suite! Merci pour les reviews. Ne t'inquiètes pas , Rainko, Emily viendra plus tard( je l'apprécie aussi beaucoup ^^)**

**Disclaimer: Ni la série ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent (dommage...)**

Chap 2

**Flash back (suite)**

- Quelque chose a traversé l'anomalie.

- A vrai dire … il y a eu plusieurs anomalies et donc plusieurs surprises, corrigea le bureaucrate n°1, assis à sa droite. Il semble que les expériences sur les champs magnétiques perturbent les anomalies selon les … différents paramètres mis en place par les scientifiques. Nous avons à gérer un individu dont la moitié des organes sont des prothèses métalliques et intelligentes, le cadavre d'un animal de l'ère glacière et un templier franc hystérique .

- Mais … mais … c'est impossible. La civilisation n'est pas arrivé jusqu'ici, s'exclama Connors lorsque le 4X4 tombât en panne et qu'ils durent monter sur une charrette à foin avec leur matériel.

- On tient à notre train de vie traditionnelle. Ici, à part l'eau et l'électricité, rien de technologique, lui répondit le conducteur.

- Pas de voitures? Demanda poliment Abby, histoire de faire la conversation et de ne pas penser sur quoi ses chaussures neuves avaient une haute chance de marcher.

- Rien pas même ces petites boites pour appeler!

Pragmatique, Matt haussa simplement les épaules face aux regards effarés de son équipe. Becker se mit à tripoter frénétiquement son oreillette pour s'assurer du soutien arrière. Et seule la voix de Jess put le convaincre d'arrêter, sous peine d'abîmer l'oreillette en question. Le fermier eut la gentillesse de pousser jusqu'aux barbelés de la base militaire, situés au milieu de leurs pâturages. La bâtisse ronde de briques ne détonnait pas dans le paysage mais elle dégageait une onde continue de mal être quasi physique que tous ressentirent au fin fond de leurs entrailles.

« Le bétail ne s'approche pas d'ici.

- A cause des champs magnétiques. Ils sont plus fort que la moyenne. On ne captera plus si l'on s'approche, expliqua Matt. On a besoin d'un soutien logistique sur place. Allez-y, j'appelle Lester pour faire venir Jess. Merci pour la … promenade.

- Pas de souci. Faites un saut au village: les repas de la vieille Louise sont pas fameux mais ils nourrissent. Hue!"

Malgré le fait d'être perdu au fin fond de la campagne anglaise, les militaires étaient aussi pédants et protocolaires qu'en tant de guerre. Aussi passèrent ils un long et désagréable moment à se faire contrôler: identité, fouilles physique, fouilles du matériel et à parlementer pour garder leurs armes parce que non, elles n'étaient pas destinés à une rébellion mais à traquer les créatures qui se baladaient dans leur fichu complexe pendant qu'ils passaient leur temps à se crêper le chignon alors qu'ils avaient reçu les directives d'en haut mais que sinon ils seraient ravi de les fusiller et de rentrer à Londres après avoir bien sur manger un morceau chez la vieille Louise. Sur ce, le sergent décida qu'il appréciait Becker et autorisa l'équipe à pénétrer dans la zone de test au sous-sol 15.

Quand ils arrivèrent l'anomalie venait d'être traversé par un homme tout droit sorti de Terminator. Il était hystérique et se roulait par terre tandis que sa peau semblait être rongé par le métal. Un tir bien placé sur son plastron le calma sec. Sa voix rauque s'éleva.

"-Merci. Mon circuit d'information surchargeait mon cerveau. Le Réseau doit avoir un bug.

- Parce que vous avez le web directement connecté à votre cerveau? Mais c'est cool! S'exclama Connors, excité par l'idée.

- Sauf quand le Réseau dit que vous vous trouvez en 2012 et que comme c'est impossible, il essaye de vous tuer. Sinon, oui, c'est cool. Bon, vous avez une borne d'accès?

- Hein? Non, mais vous devriez repasser par l'anomalie avant qu'elle se referme.

- Je dois d'abord me réactualiser, s'entêta l'homme-machine dont la jambe droite, la main gauche et une grande partie du visage étaient des prothèses métalliques noires où brillaient de minuscules circuits argentés qui semblaient prendre vie. Si je reviens avec une erreur dans le Réseau, il va m'éliminer.

- Le futur change à chaque seconde. Si vous ne repassez pas cette anomalie, vous resterez coincé ici à vie, insista Abby, agacée.

- Alors je reste.

Une brusque baisse de tension les prit à la gorge, tout autant que les soldats qui les entourait. Ce changement influa sur l'anomalie qui leur explosa au visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se réveillèrent courbaturés. L'anomalie les avait durement projeté sur les murs et l'alarme qui sonnait résonnait dans leur tête. Becker fut le premier debout, vérifiant avec inquiétude l'état de son équipe. Une commotion au milieu de nulle part n'était vraiment pas désirable. Mais à part des bleus et des égratignures, ils n'avaient rien.

- Sergent! Pourquoi l'alarme s'est déclenché?

Ce fut la voix de Jess qui lui répondit dans l'oreillette.

- L'anomalie s'est déplacé au sous-sol 5, dans un des laboratoires. Prenez l'ascenseur. Je crois que les champs magnétiques l'ont détraqué: son intensité est différente.

- Okay. Dis à Matt de nous y rejoindre.

Le couloir gris déversait de nombreuses blouses blanches qui évacuaient la zone, sous la surveillance des militaires, nerveux. L'équipe trouvait finalement le laboratoire où un bruit familier et inquiétant se faisait entendre. Armes chargés, ils entrèrent pour faire face à une...abeille géante, venant du futur. En demi-cercle, ils avancèrent pour l'obliger à retraverser l'anomalie derrière elle. Mais le son strident de l'alarme rendit la bête plus agressive et elle leur fonça dessus, défonçant le haut de la porte pour passer malgré les tirs. Elle semblait insensible ou folle. Les cris de surprise-détresse les firent courir derrière elle, bousculant les scientifiques encore présents.

- Jess, où vas-t-elle?

- Elle se dirige vers l'extérieur. Elle utilise le puits de l'ascenseur pour remonter à la surface. Il y a des escaliers où fond du couloir, dans le sens inverse.

- Ascenseur? Demanda Abby, considérant la distance et le nombre d'obstacles mouvants.

- Bloqué par le protocole de sécurité. Trop long à contourner.

- Et merde.

Une fois en haut, ils empruntèrent le véhicule du sergent sécurité pour foncer à Dervell où se dirigeait la silhouette de l'abeille géante. Cette fois-ci, le véhicule ne les lâcha pas mais les habitants étaient dans le même état que les scientifiques: paniqués. Matt interpella leur conducteur de charrette.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Y a un cinglé avec une épée et une abeille géante sur la place du village! Ca sort des labos, hein? J'en étais sûr: ils fabriquent des choses là-bas!

- Oui, oui, Connors?

- Une troisième anomalie s'est ouverte: l'an de grâce 1104. C'est peut-être un templier. Enfin, quelqu'un d'autre à renvoyer par son anomalie. Je la trouve, vous le convainquez?

L'abeille n'était plus un problème, vu qu'elle avait une épée à travers le corps mais le chevalier hystérique brandissant une torche l'était. En cotte de maille, crotté de la tête aux pieds, il avait l'air absolument ridicule, les menaçant dans une langue peu compréhensible. Sans aucun état d'âme, Becker lui tira dessus.  
- Beau tir. Connors, tu l'a trouvé? Une ferme. Où ça? A vue d'œil, il pèse une centaine avec son armure et je ne suis pas sur que l'anomalie …

Un cheval gris pommelé passa nonchalamment devant eux, sellé. Ils échangèrent un regard.

« On arrive.

Connors était facilement impressionnable, il l'admettait-lui même. Les capacités de chacun de ses collègues l'impressionnaient. La force de caractère de chacun d'entre eux ( Becker était un ancien militaire, Matt venait du futur pour sauver le monde, Abby avait tenu un an dans le Crétacé avec lui), leur force physique et leur … créativité. Surtout leur créativité, en fait. Alors quand il écoutait distraitement Jess et Abby programmer leur prochaine sortie en groupe dans un lieu absolument fabuleux selon elles en surveillant à la fois le chemin et ses précieuses machines, le jeune homme dût y regarder à deux fois avant de se convaincre que le groupe hétéroclite composé d'un cheval, d'un chevalier assommé et de ses deux collègues était réel.

- Vous...vous...un cheval?

- Prétentieux! S'exclama Jess, amusée par la scène.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Matt, faussement ingénu. Bon, on se dépêche. Ouvrez l'anomalie.

Mais une vague de magnétisme les atteignit. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes sans bouger, étourdis par la force de la vague. Qui réveilla le chevalier sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

« Ils ont des problèmes avec leur alimentation.

- Crois-moi si l'anomalie a encore changé d'époque, ce ne sera pas le seul problème qu'ils auront, marmonna Becker en traînant le chevalier dans une motte de foin. Alors?

- Ça a brouillé le matériel. Il faut que je les rallume. Ça va prendre du temps, expliqua Connors, fébrile. Méfiez-vous de ce qui pourrait en sortir.

Toute leur attention était tournée ver l'anomalie désormais ouverte tandis que le brun pianotait sur ses appareils en priant pour que ça aille vite. Il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose de catastrophique allait arriver. Mais bon vu la qualité de ses intuitions, ça pouvait aussi être un jour aussi sportif que les autres au ARC. Il était nerveux. Une très très mauvaise combinaison vu la situation. Il prit une profonde respiration qui le fit tousser: il était allergique au foin, surtout au foin qui sentait les excréments de chevaux et le brûlé. Attendez une minute, ce n'était pas la nervosité qui lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur? Lentement, Connors se tourna, son regard dépassa ses amis pour fixer le mur de flammes derrière eux et l'absence flagrante du chevalier.

- Ce n'est pas par là, l'anomalie, le rabroua Abby, un peu sèchement.

- On a un problème.

- Merci, Connors, on avait remarqué.

- Un autre problème plus chaud et urgent.

Jess fut la première à se retourner avant de hoqueter de surprise.

- Oh … On ne peut plus sortir.

- Pourqu... Mais où est cet abruti de chevalier?

- Dehors, à attendre la fin du barbecue, fit Matt, sarcastique. On doit traverser l'anomalie.

Ils débarquèrent sous une pluie torrentielle mais bienvenue après l'enfer de la vieille ferme, qui devait maintenant ressembler à un tas de cendres. Située dans une impasse de deux bâtiments noircis par le charbon, nul n'avait remarqué l'anomalie alors qu'ils étaient en plein après-midi dans un quartier très fréquenté, apparemment des ouvriers reconnaissable à leur casquette visé sur le crâne. Un quartier populaire. Il y a quelques siècles.

- Connors? Demanda Matt, son attention toujours fixé sur le flux de personnes qui se déversait devant eux.

Il suffisait qu'un seul tourne la tête et alerte les autres pour les mettre dans la mouise. Le petit génie tapotait son interface, qui avait souffert du voyage un peu mouvementé. L'écran grésilla avant d'afficher clairement une réponse, soulageant un chouia la tension présente dans l'air.

- Londres. Octobre 1850.

- On a pas quitté le pays, c'est déjà ça, fit Jess, optimiste, en enlevant son oreillette désormais inutile. Pas de dinosaure, de tigre à dents de sabre, de prédateurs …

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, continua Becker, toujours armes à la main. Mais il sera compliqué de se fondre dans la masse.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, l'anomalie se ferma derrière eux, les condamnant à vivre dans le Londres victorien pour un certain temps si n'était pas pour toujours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut! Merci pour les reviews de Rainko, CptJackHarkness ( totalement d'accord avec toi: beaucoup trop rare! ^^)et de Metherland ( comme je pense que d'autres lecteurs -plus timides néamoins- pensent comme toi sur la vitesse de l'action, ceci pourrait les éclairer: les deux premiers chap sont plus une introduction, en opposition avec ce qui se passe en 1850, c'est pour cela que ça va aussi vite.).**

**Aussi je m'excuse pour le laps de temps entre les publications. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le soir était rapidement tombée. Ils s'étaient mêlés aux prolétaires grâce à de longs manteaux et chapeaux volés au détour d'un séchoir ou d'un fil à linge. A part le fait que Connors avait renversé quelques bouteilles de lait, rien de notables ne les détachait des autres. Après quelques heures de marches, ils finirent par se réfugier dans une taverne. Quelques pourboires raflés sur les tables servirent à leur offrir de quoi dîner, bien que la bière tiède dans les verres sales et le ragout plus graisseux que nourrissant ne les affamaient pas vraiment. Mais le dîner suffit à lancer la discussion qu'ils évitaient depuis leur arrivée en 1850.

-On doit trouver un moyen de repartir.

- Tout mon matériel est dans mon laboratoire, ça me prendra du temps. Pas mal de temps pour créer une anomalie artificielle.

- On ne peut pas vagabonder en attendant que Connors la construise. On a besoin d'un abri, d'un revenu, d'une existence dans cette période. Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait?

- Reine Victoria aux commandes. Pas de guerre, je crois. Moment de la première révolution industrielle avec le charbon. Empire avec les Indes et un tas d'autres colonies.

-Les femmes n'ont aucune existence juridique donc on est mal barrées. Mais sans appuis on ne risque pas d'aller très loin.

Le constat fit mal mais n'entama pas pour autant le moral des troupes. Enfin pas trop. Abby se renfrogna et marmonna qu'elle allait chercher d'autres boissons afin de cacher son désarroi. Ça recommençait. Ils étaient bloqués dans le passé. Elle slalomait entre les tables et les buveurs invertébrés. Elle ne voulait pas entendre le bon vouloir des anomalies! La dernière fois, ça avait duré un ans. Qui sait combien d'années ils devraient attendre, cette fois-ci? Doucement, mais surement, la jeune femme perdait son sang-froid. La voix chargée de colère et de froideur avec laquelle elle commanda fit baisser les yeux au barman et éloigner la plupart des buveurs du comptoirs. Les femmes en colère étaient dangereuses. Et là, elle frôlait le désespoir. L'adrénaline avait quitté ses veines, la rendant plus lucide, à même d'envisager tout ce qu'englobait cette situation. Elle aurait préféré rester soule, incapable d'égrener chaque heure, minute, seconde qui la condamner à vivre à cette époque. Abby se mordit la lèvre. En tendant l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre la voix enflammé de Connors. Il avait été son roc lors de leur séjour dans le Crétacé. Sans lui, pragmatique, elle se serait suicidé. Il était son étincelle, la raison pourquoi elle se battait. Elle se retourna et le vit batailler avec Jess, probablement une futilité. Becker assistait au duel, amusé mais un pli soucieux sur son front prouvait que le flux de ses pensées étaient très sérieux. Matt...Matt la couvait du regard. Il la comprenait, parce que sur certains points, ils étaient semblables. Aussi lucide que pragmatique. Il veillait. Pour l'instant, elle allait bien.

- Hey, catin, deux guinées, la nuit!

Ce qui ne signifiait pas que tout ceux qui l'entourait irait tout aussi bien.

* * *

Essoufflés par la bagarre et la fuite, ils s'adossèrent contre une palissade. Abby ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Matt haussa un sourcil, un peu inquiet. Mais son expression était gâchée par sa pommette fraîchement violacée.

- Maintenant, on peut savoir pourquoi le type a fait un vol plané de deux mètres, Abby? Je veux dire, c'était une magnifique démonstration de self-défense mais à part sa tête qui ne te convenait surement pas, y a-t-il une raison? Grimaça Connors en se frottant les côtes qui avaient reçu quelques coups.

Les autres buveurs s'étaient échauffés rapidement et une joyeuse bagarre avait « refait la déco » du bar, au plus grand désarroi du propriétaire. Les filles de joies s'étaient cachées derrière le comptoir tandis que les dockeurs se donnaient à cœur joie. Les voisins effrayés avaient appelés les policiers qui avaient rapidement débarqués sur les lieux. A grands coups de matraques, ils tentèrent de calmer tout le monde avant de les emmener décuver dans les cellules de la Yard. Mais le groupe s'était faufilé par la porte arrière, entre une chaise estropiée et une table renversée.

- Je ne vaux deux guinées,Connors.

-Non, non, bien sûr que non mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Becker l'entraîna plus dans la ruelle en désignant les bobby qui fouillaient le pâté de maisons.

- On bouge.

Grâce aux ombres projetés par les rares lampadaires présents, ils s'éloignèrent en silence. Mais un jeune officier les vit et utilisa son sifflet pour ameuter ses hommes. Leur course n'était pas aisé dans ce quartiers fréquenté par les pauvres gens qui tentaient de se cacher dans les renfoncements des murs. Des pas au-dessus de leurs têtes alerta Matt qui sortit son arme. Un monte-en-l'air.

- Hey! Suivez-moi! Les interpella le petit garçon à la casquette visée sur le crâne, la veste en tweed et au pantalon rapiécé qui atterrit devant eux.

Fin connaisseur des rues, habitué aux tactiques de la Yard, il n'eut besoin que de quelques minutes pour semer leurs poursuivants à l'aide de caves secrètes et de quelques vendeurs de rêve, peu scrupuleux. Becker, nerveux, avait toujours son arme le long de sa jambe, sous son manteau. Le garçon était peut-être malin mais il ne les aidait pas de bonté de cœur. Ou si, après tout, songea-t-il, quand ils débarquèrent dans une rue plus policée, mieux éclairée, mieux fréquentée. Sans hésiter, le gamin les dirigea vers un établissement chic où le portier, dans son costume trois pièce immaculée et son nez immense, les toisa de la tête aux pieds. Okay, Grincheux n'allait pas les laisser entrer. Le contraire l'aurait étonné. Mais le gamin sortit une missive de sa manche et la donna à Grincheux, qui grimaça, sans doute pensa-t-il à la nécessité de brûler ses gants blancs qui avaient touché tant de crasse. Devant eux, il s'étouffa avec sa propre salive avant de sonner une cloche avec insistance.

- Faites entrer ces jeunes gens, Dorian, immédiatement! Faites-leur couler un bain et préparez-leur une collation. Dépêchez-vous, voyons, nous sommes en retard! Miss Caroline, guidez les demoiselles et faites appeler le cuisinier! Nous avons des invités de marque ce soir! N'oubliez pas les gâteaux pour monsieur Bill!

Le petit se rengorgea devant cette soudaine marque de respect. Becker, lui, sentait poindre un début de panique. Ils ressemblaient à des gueux! Ca faisait partie de leur tactique « Fondons-nous dans la masse ».

- Excuses-moi, Bill, mais qui t'as engagé?

- M. Jones, le secrétaire du Chevalier de la Reine, Sir Lester.

* * *

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon, cosy devant un feu ronflant. Les teintures, de toutes les nuances de bleues possibles, mettaient en valeur l'unique tableau présent dans la pièce, celui de l'actuelle souveraine lors de son couronnement.

- Apparemment, Lester est un espion pour le compte de la Reine à l'étranger. J'ignore comment il a appris notre présence à cet époque mais il croit que nous sommes ses obligés, une famille anglaise qui revient au bercail après avoir servi d'appui aux espions en Europe et en Amérique, résuma Matt, en essayant de ne pas triturer ses boutons de manchettes.

Contrairement à Becker qui avait déjà défait la cravate, adossé au manteau de la cheminée, à Connors, assis sur l'accoudoir, qui avait fait tombé la veste et tous avaient déposé leur haut-de-forme sur le secrétaire. Il tenta de résister à la terrible envie de rire qui le tenaillait quand Abby voulut s'asseoir dans un divan et s'y écroula sans aucune grâce dans un nuage de volants et de gaze.

- Je déteste déjà ses robes, maugréa-t-elle.

- Je les trouve jolies, moi, répliqua Jess, qui eut plus de chance. Malgré la crinoline, je veux dire.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient habillées à la mode victorienne. Leur robes étaient légèrement décolletés, décorées de dentelles mais les manches recouvraient leurs bras jusqu'aux mains, noués au majeur, et une crinoline accentuait l'effet ample à la taille. Seuls les motifs et la couleur différaient(*). Ainsi que la fleur qui ornait les cheveux roux et le serre-tête ceux blonds.

- Vous êtes toutes les deux délicieuses, fit une voix grave à la porte.

Les nombreux chandeliers leur permirent de mettre rapidement un visage sur le fameux Lester. Élancé, plus nerveux qu'en chair, il retira gracieusement son haut-de-forme, révélant des cheveux mi-long d'un brun chaud retenu en arrière. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert saisissant sur sa peau hâlée, éclairé par un sourire Colgate-puissance-dix. Un physique avenant, une voix ronronnant et des manières de gentlemen. Ce type était un séducteur de haut-vol, nota Matt, objectif. L'homme qui le suivait semblait déjà plus effacé, plus sérieux. Plus petit, un léger embonpoint à peine visible, il portait un costume plus sombre et de qualité moindre. Pas de gants. Cheveux courts, yeux gris, pâle.

Il se leva pour les saluer et fit un signe à son équipe qui l'imita.

- Sir, monsieur. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

* * *

**(*) si vous voulez avoir une petite idée des robes de l'époque, ce site contient quelques perles: mode-1850-c748673**

**Alors? J'attends vos reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou, tout le monde! Bonne lecteurs et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!**

* * *

**De nos jours, au CRA**

James se versa un autre verre de whisky. Cela faisait plus de six mois que son équipe avait disparu dans le passé -enfin, il espérait que cela soit le passé, le futur de Matt ne semblait pas très paradisiaque. Levant la tête de la paperasse qui avait étrangement augmenté depuis qu'il avait accepté l'aide de la base militaire de Dervill, il croisa le regard de Fred, qui se dirigeait droit vers lui, avec semblait-il une bonne nouvelle.

- Lester, on a quelque chose! Venez!

Il prit sa veste et le suivit mais prit le temps de vérifier que Ravi n'était pas dépassé par l'ordinateur centrale. Après tout, il fallait bien remplacer Parker durant son absence et il était la personne la plus qualifiée.

« Donc nous avons enfin identifié l'époque où ils sont coincés: 1850, Londres.

- Fabuleux. Ne me dites pas que je suis sorti de mon bureau pour ça quand même?

- Non, non, le docteur Williams a pu créée une anomalie dans la même période mais il y a peu de chance que votre équipe puisse la détecter.

- Je peux toujours retourner travailler.

- Mais l'un de vos employés a eu une idée: l'anomalie est ouverte dans le bureau de Sir Richard Lester. L'un de vos ancêtres ?

James fronça les sourcils. Il ne courirait pas après un titre si l'un de ses ancêtres en possédait un. Une paire de talons cliquetèrent derrière lui et il devina au parfum laquelle de ses secrétaires venait lui annoncer une autre nouvelle, avec un peu de chance constructive.

- Je ne pense pas mais … Amélia?

- Une livraison de Suisse. L'un de agents est dans votre bureau. Cela semble urgent, monsieur.

- J'arrive. Fred, vous vous ne voulez tout de même pas que j'envoie un message ante-vitam à ce pauvre homme? Que voulez-vous que j'y écrive? Bonjour, je suis peut-être l'un de vos descendants et je vous prie de me rendre un service de la plus haute importance: baby-sitting.

Le rouquin ne put retenir un sourire en le raccompagnant. Le chauve à lunette et moustache blanche et travaillé dans son bureau se leva dès son entrée, apparemment très excité par le colis posé sur sa table. Une réplique exacte d'un couteux coffret en cèdre qu'il avait acheté la veille et qui se trouvait dans le coffre de sa voiture. C'était quoi encore cette histoire.

- Bonjour Mr. Lester. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Votre colis est dans notre banque depuis deux siècles et c'est un honneur pour nous de vous le remettre, déclara le nouveau venu avec un fort accent allemand, la poignée de main très vigoureuse.

- De qui est ce colis?

- De l'un de vos ancêtre, Sir Richard Lester. Il a bien insisté pour que ce colis vous soit remis aujourd'hui avant midi, ce qui est bien étrange mais Mr Quignard a respecté sa demande.

James leva un sourcil. Un schéma totalement insolite se dessina dans son esprit. Maintenant, il avait une petite idée de ce que contenait ce fameux colis.

- Une demande ante-vitam de baby-sitting, hein? Rajouta sarcastique Fred, amusé. On va y mettre un peu de forme.

* * *

**En 1850, Diogènes Club**

Ils savouraient un thé à l'orange, confortablement assis tandis que le secrétaire leur expliquait leur couverture. Matt avait lu la lettre que le chevalier avait reçu où une abracadabrante histoire à propos de sauver la Couronne d'un complexe complot scientifique et avant gardiste, ils avaient dû fuir l'Europe pour rentrer précipitamment au pays, sans affaire et sans argent, aussi une autre famille d'espions, les Carter les recommandaient à la protection de Son Élégance et de Sir Lester en raison d'une vieille dette. Mais il avait reconnu l'écriture. Ils devaient beaucoup à l'imagination galopante de leur directeur. C'était d'ailleurs, surprenant de sa part. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer ça tout seul.

- Vous logerez au Blue Diamond, il s'agit d'un de mes hôtels particuliers situé dans la ville, à quelques trots. Un vrai bijou d'architecture. Son histoire est des plus étonnante: vous la trouverez dans la bibliothèque, au premier, se vanta Richard, tenant son verre de vin comme s'il s'agissait d'un bijou précieux.

- Mrs Cavendish sera votre gouvernante, payée par nos soins à vous intégrer pleinement à la société bourgeoise. Vous serez connu comme la famille Anderson qui vivait autrefois en Amérique pour commerce, à Portsmouth pour être plus précis mais dû à quelques mauvais cours, vous avez tout perdu et être rentré au pays pour vous refaire une réputation. La même couverture que connu en Europe: miss Abigail Maitland et Mr Connor Anderson sont fiancés ainsi que miss Jessica Parker et Mr Hillary Anderson.

Heureusement que Connors ne tenait rien dans ses mains, songea Matt en constatant l'étendue des conséquences de ses paroles sur son équipe. Ils étaient surpris dans un premier temps mais Jess était ravie, bon , ce n'était pas comme si elle ne faisait aucune avance à Becker depuis environ trois mois et que ce dernier ne flirtait pas avec elle. Connors aussi était ravi, vu le sourire banane qu'il affichait, contrairement à sa compagne blonde qui avait plus l'air interdite, en fait. Il fronça les sourcils. Abby et Connors s'étaient toujours bien entendu, ça ne devrait pas leur poser de problème de prétendre être un couple puisqu'ils en étaient. Pas officiellement mais personne dans le CRA ne l'ignorait. Il ne pouvait pas voir la tête de son chargé de la sécurité mais elle devait valoir son pesant d'or.

- Hillary? Gloussa le jeune informaticien.

L'information finit par leur monter au cerveau. Le secrétaire pencha la tête.

- Un prénom original. Vous allez vous faire remarquer.

- Hillary? Répéta le brun.

Qui allait surement pas le lâcher d'aussi tôt.

- M. Zadig est une de mes connaissances. Il viendra demain pour prendre vos mesures. Il est tailleur : excellent et réputé. Je vous offre aussi une rente de 2 000 livres par mois pour subvenir à vos besoin jusqu'au moment où vous serez indépendant financièrement.

- En échange de quoi, Sir? Nous sommes qu'un groupe d'espions au service de Sa Majesté.

- Il se peut que je délégua quelques tâches importantes pour des raisons politiques. J'ai une certaine réputation, frivole dirons mes adversaires et je viens de m'entretenir avec sa Gracieuse Majesté. Prudence est désormais mon mot d'ordre mais je dois aussi veiller sur le royaume. Il se fait tard, je vais vous faire raccompagner. Avez-vous fini, Mr Jones?

- Vous recevrez de nombreuses invitations. Bien que je ne peux vous obligez à toutes y assister, je ne peux que vous recommander de créer rapidement votre propre réseau.

* * *

**De nos jours, au CRA**

- Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit une brillante idée, maugréa Lester.

- Il faut bien boucler la boucle. Et c'est le meilleur moyen de les aider.

- Non, le meilleur serait de créer une anomalie pour les sortir de là, Fred. Ce dont vos scientifiques sont incapable de faire apparemment.

Aucun des intéressés n'osa lui tenir tête. Depuis leur arrivée au CRA, les scientifiques de la base de Dervill se faisaient tout petits, presque oubliés. Contrairement aux militaires. Il les voyait parader de son bureau. Parfois, il s'offrait un verre de whisky pour faire passer la pilule du Premier Ministre. Les beaux jours, il les envoyait accompagner les équipes sur les sites d'anomalies.

« Bien tant que vous n'avez pas de meilleurs nouvelles à m'annoncer, je vais classer leur dossiers en tant qu'agents disparus.

* * *

**En 1850, Blue Diamond**

Il pleuvait des cordes quand ils montèrent dans la calèche, gracieusement prêtée par Sir Lester qui devait prendre un bateau pour les Indes. Les rues étaient méconnaissables, ruisselantes d'eau et de bruits, aux pavés inégaux. Le paysage rendit Connors, un peu nerveux. Survivre au temps des dinosaures, il savait faire. A l'ère d'Internet, pas de soucis. Mais l'entre-deux... Ce n'était pas comme s'il était doué en relations sociales, ce qui semblait primordiale à cet époque. Le cocher les bringuebala jusqu'à l'hôtel. Matt lui lança deux shillings et courut jusqu'aux grilles où il inséra les clefs. Son équipe le suivit, protégés par leurs manteaux. La végétation luxuriante qui les accompagna le long du chemin en pavés blancs rendit le sourire à Abby, malgré le fait qu'elle soit empêtrée dans mille et une jupes et crinolines. Les lampes à huiles étaient à leurs dispositions, prêtes à être allumés. Le vestibule était large et ovale, donnant sur les appartements de la bonne, la cuisine d'un côté, de l'autre un bureau-bibliothèque, séparé par une immense double porte en chêne. Intriguée, Jessica les poussa, dévoilant un jardin intérieur soigné qui faisait aussi office de salle de réception grâce au magnifique lustre accroché au plafond de verre.

- Purée, c'est magnifique, s'exclama Abby.

- Espérons qu'on le lui rende dans le même état, plaisanta Becker, conscient des dégâts que leur présence appelait et débarrassé de son manteau qui goutait sur le porte-manteau.

- Tu y veillera, Musclo...Hillary, se reprit le brun avec un immense sourire.

Son interlocuteur faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Du coin de l'œil, il capta le sourire complice des filles et l'air faussement concentré de Matt.

- On va mettre les choses au clair: le premier qui m'appelle Hillary en public

- Donc entre nous, on peut? Taquina le zoologiste.

- Même pas en rêve. Oubliez cet information, martela-t-il.

- Mais comment on va..., geignit Connors

- Becker, asséna-t-il.

- Hils, proposa Jessica. On s'embrouillera pas les pinceaux et on évite de dévoiler le prénom. On continue la visite?

Abby grimpa les escaliers en premier, profitant de l'épais et moelleux tapis pourpre sous ses pas, qui la mena au premier étage. De larges salles allant de salle de déjeuner à la bibliothèque autour de la salle principal au sol de verre épais donnant sur le jardin, éclairé par de larges fenêtres.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je n'ai toujours pas vu de lit, maugréa Connors, fourbu par leur longue journée. Je monte.

Décidé, il partit à la découverte du second étage, seul. Trois appartements avec salle d'eau le composaient. Epuisé, il s'écroula dans un lit et s'endormit comme une masse, tout habillé.

* * *

**Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde, désolée ce long moment sans publication mais voilà la suite. Bonne lecture!**

**PS: Au sujet de la banque suisse qui contacte le Lester du XXIème, elle a conservé les effets personnels de l'équipe dans ses coffres quand le Lester du XIXème a constaté leur disparition définitive.**

* * *

**Chap 5**

Le son d'une petite cloche réveilla Jess. Le miroir ne lui envoya pas un reflet très flatteur. Empêtrée dans les couvertures d'un lit où elle ne se souvenait pas être monté, les cheveux en pétard, l'air totalement perdue. Bon point, elle portait encore ses vêtements. Elle tourna la tête vers la table de chevet avant que la vue par la fenêtre la rende encore plus perplexe. Ce n'était pas son quartier. Elle n'avait pas le gueule de bois. Sa robe posée sur le fauteuil en osier la fit soupirer. 1850. Le passage par l'anomalie. Elle avait oublié. Pieds sur le lattes du parquet froides, elle se débarbouilla avant d'être agréablement surprise par le contenu de la coiffeuse. Fards, poudre et ton le matériel adéquat. Les deux malles au pied du lit devaient contenir des effets personnels. Deux malles? Oh, où était passé Becker? S'il avait pu la porter jusqu'au lit – malheureusement pas la déshabiller, elle et Abby avaient enlevé leurs robes trop volumineuses plus tôt dans la nuit-, il aurait pu resté. En tant que militaire, il devait se lever aux aurores. Quelle plaie. Elle aurait adoré le réveiller...Tant pis, une prochaine fois, sans doute. Dans le couloir, elle tomba sur Connors, pas encore très bien réveillé mais repu de sommeil et toujours dans ses vêtements de la veille. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui redonnèrent le sourire. Dans la salle à manger, qui semblait faire aussi office de salle principale, la table était recouvert d'une nappe blanche et brodée mais surtout un buffet composée de divers délicatesses comme scones, muffins et macarons, voisin de toasts fraichement grillés entouré de différentes confitures, de plusieurs carafes, d'une théière et d'une cafetière, agencé autour d'une coupe de fruits. La seule raison pour laquelle Jess croyait en ce qu'elle voyait fut que le reste de son équipe y déjeunait. Enfin, deux hommes du 19ème siècles y déjeunaient en compagnie d'une jeune femme du 21ème en chemise flanelle et jeans. Assez troublant.

- Vous êtes des vrais marmottes, tous les deux, maugréa une voix inconnue qui les fit sursauter.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, bien conservée pour son âge, étant donné l'époque, venait d'entrer, un plateau de parts de tarte à la main. Ses cheveux noirs filées de gris étaient remontés en une natte chignon, son visage était avenant, sa tenue impeccable pour une gouvernante.

- Mrs Cavendish? Demanda l'informaticienne, à la mémoire infaillible.

- Vous auriez dû vous réveiller plus tôt, miss. Ces deux-là ont failli me tuer à l'aube.

Matt ne leva pas la tête de son journal mais Becker fit une moue de chien battu.

« Et j'ai beau parler, cette jeune demoiselle ne veut pas enfiler des vêtements décents!

Abby leva les yeux au ciel devant la remarque mais continua de manger.

- Vous...vous...

- Et si tu venais d'abord déjeuner, Connors? Le coupa Matt.

- Vous êtes la réincarnation de Mary Poppins!

- Pas faux, acquiesça sa compagne. Une vraie fée. Jolie robe, Jess.

- Merci. Tu devrais essayer.

Aussi pimpante que sa robe de satin vert pomme brodée d'un vert plus sombre et de blanc, elle sut s'asseoir sans se ridiculiser malgré la crinoline, sous la grimace de son amie. Elle savoura son petit-déjeuner de princesse avant de relancer la conversation.

- Alors, le programme?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mrs Cavendish réponde, par contre.

- Votre journée est déjà prise. Mr. Zadig doit venir cet après-midi et les essayages prendront tous l'après-midi. Vous devez trier les invitations reçues et commencer à prévoir celle que vous organiserai pour votre retour en Angleterre.

- Hein?

- Lady Courtney Crumcrin est une amie intime de Sir Lester et vous convie à son bal mensuel dans son hôtel particulier, le Sunset pour après-demain. Elle est américaine, originaire de Chicago. Très extravertie. Je suis sûre que vous lui plairez.

- Une excellente occasion de se faire connaître, génial. Mais nous parlions d'autres choses.

- Bien, je vous laisse donc.

Elle fit une révérence avant sortir et de descendre les escaliers. Matt sortit enfin de son journal.

- Veuve, épouse de militaire, sans enfant.

- On avait remarqué. J'aurais besoin de matériel pour réparer le détecteur et le reste. La quincaillerie la plus proche?

* * *

Bien que perplexe, Mrs Cavendish avait accepté de leur indiquer la quincaillerie voisine tenu par un certain Vittorio Montesera, fils d'ouvrier immigré qui comptait s'élever par la vente d'objet métallique et qui louait un petit local à deux pas d'ici. Sa ravissante femme, Lucia l'aidait à tenir la boutique. En plein jour, leur situation paressait plus tangible. Matt suivait Connors, même si ce n'était pas la meilleur idée, ce dernier n'étant pas connu pour son sens de l'orientation mais le cours tumultueux de ses pensées l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur la route qu'ils empruntaient. Coincé à cet époque, il ne pourrait surement pas empêcher la catastrophe être provoquer. Quoique ceux qui risquaient de la provoquer ou du moins avaient le plus de chance étaient avec lui. Depuis la mort de Burton, il avait la conscience presque tranquille, en sachant qu'Abby surveillait les travaux de son petit-ami. Cependant la base de Dervill ne cessait de le rendre perplexe. Si finalement ce n'était pas l'une des expériences du CRA qui avait mal tourné mais une expérience militaire? Une expérience militaire sur un site d'anomalie. Donnant lieu au futur d'où il venait. Cette pensée le fit fronçait des sourcils. Avaient-ils pris en compte cette option? Ou s'étaient-ils concentré sur les anomalies? Comment connaissaient-ils les anomalies, d'ailleurs? En pensant à cela, il revient des années en arrière où encore enfant, il vivait dans une base souterraine. Au moment où le Conseil avait choisi un être cher, avant son père, avant la mort de sa mère. Son oncle Jasper qui l'avait fait rêvé avec ses récits du passé aux plaines verdoyantes, aux immenses machines de métal qui fendaient les airs comme les océans, à cet air pur et non-toxique. Bien sûr, Jasper n'avait pas connu cette époque, étant né après la Catastrophe mais il était sûr qu'aucun de ses récits ne comportait d'anomalies.

« On est arrivé, s'exclama Connors, le surprenant. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une vitrine pas très rutilante où des lettres peintes en un rouge et jaune sans éclat annonçaient: « Montesera - Quincaillerie ». La boutique était minuscule, presque invisible entre un boulangerie plus imposante et un logement plus modeste de briques rouges pas encore noircies par l'air chargé de charbon.

- Tu es sûr de trouver le nécessaire ici?

- On peut tout faire à partir de pièces détachés. Le plus dur sera d'assembler tout ça et de trouver une source d'énergie suffisante.

- Si tu le dis.

- Et toi, tu cherches quoi?

- Des armes.

- C'est l'anniversaire de Becker?

Amusés, ils entrèrent, faisant tinter la clochette. Quasi instantanément, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs apparut de l'arrière boutique, à leur service, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- On va jeter un coup d'œil.

- N'hésitez pas à me demander des articles particuliers. Je peux tout me procurer, assura-t-il avec un fort accent italien qui le rendit sympathique aux yeux de Connors qui partit farfouiller dans les larges caisses de bois tandis que Matt enlevait son haut-de-forme.

- Même des armes ?

- Des préférences ?

- Pour l'instant des petits calibres. Je reviendrais pour le reste. Ouvrez un compte au nom des Anderson.

* * *

A l'hôtel, Jess était agitée, bien qu'elle essaya de le cacher. Elle était remontée dans sa chambre et fouillait en catastrophe son sac. 5. Elle n'en avait que cinq. Une injection par jour. Cinq jour. L'insuline ne devait pas courir les rues à cette époque...

- Jess, un problème?

Pourquoi il revenait dans leur chambre, maintenant? Ou bien avait-elle une chance de pendu. La jeune femme oscilla entre le lui cacher ou le lui avouer. De toute façon, c'était repousser l'échéance que de lui mentir et si elle voulait débuter une relation avec lui, ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur moyen.

- J'ai un petit souci.

Ses pensées se lisaient comme livre. Elle pouvait suivre le cheminement de sa réflexion. D'abord, perplexe. Ils étaient tous coincés en 19ème siècles, après tout. Peut-être quelque chose de plus personnelle. De plus féminin. Ses joues virèrent à l'écarlate et son regard se posa sur la fenêtre derrière elle. Juste hilarante. Il croyait qu'elle avait ses menstrues.

« Mais non. Je n'ai que cinq doses d'insuline, révéla-t-elle en désignant les aiguilles stériles.

- Oh.

Le temps que l'information lui montât au cerveau et qu'il évalue la situation elle ne put que cligner des yeux. Il avait déjà pris la situation en main.

« Je suppose que l'insuline n'existe pas encore. Je descends voir Cavendish. Ménages-toi, Jess. On trouvera une solution.

Parce que Becker avait encore le spectre de la jeune femme inanimée sur les genoux d'Emily, peau glacée, souffle absent. Un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale avant de descendre à la recherche de leur gouvernante. Qui admirait la rapidité à laquelle Abby s'était adapté aux plantes du jardin central, passant outre sa tenue peu cavalière.

- Vos connaissances en art floral sont spectaculaire, miss Abigail.

- Au moins, un talent que je pourrais réutiliser ici. Y a-t-il autre chose que je...

Une sonnerie l'interrompit, annonçant l'arrivée du tailleur.

* * *

La musique s'entendait depuis le parc privée. Quelque chose de classique. Pas une musique qu'ils avaient pour l'habitude d'écouter, encore moins de danser sur. Mais ils firent tous bonne figure face au cocher qui mit l'escalier pour les aider à descendre. Le majordome les guida jusqu'à la salle de réception de marbre rose aux colonnes veinées de blanc et aux lustres de cristal où se trouvaient déjà une centaine de personnes. Des groupes s'étaient déjà formés autour des danseurs et de l'orchestre. Un serveur, sorti de nulle part, leur proposa de les débarrasser de leurs manteaux et son jumeaux des flutes de champagne, touts deux en livrés rouge et perruque poudrée.

- Reconnaissance du terrain. On se retrouve près du buffet dans deux heures, ordonna Matt en disparaissant dans la foule de taffetas en deux enjambées.

Autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup la tête la première avant d'hésiter. Être sociable, sans aucune arrière pensées, pour lui était une nouveauté. Heureusement qu'il ne l'inaugurait pas ce soir. Il s'avança vers celle qui semblait être la maîtresse de maison entourée d'un cercle plus bruyant que les autres. Lady Courtney Crumcrin était une femme de la quarantaine, une cascade de cheveux blonds savamment retenus par des barrettes fleuries qui la rajeunissait, une bouche pulpeuse et carmin qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas qu'un statut d'amie auprès de Lester. Sa robe était sobre: bleue nuit et perlée aux extrémités mais sans crinoline. Américaine.

« Lady Crumcrin, mes hommages. Matthew Anderson.

- Oh, vous êtes le protégé de Sir Lester! Il paraît que vous revenez d'Amérique? Comment se porte le pays de la liberté?

- Le vice-président Filimore a beaucoup à faire pour redresser le pays, milady, depuis la mort du président Taylor. Les récents évènements m'ont poussé à revenir à la terre de mes parents avec ma famille.

- Vous êtes marié? Qui est l'heureuse élue? Lui demanda une autre femme, plus dodue avec un éventail à plume. Comtesse Elza Trollope, enchantée.

- Comtesse, mes hommages. Non, pas encore. Je dirigeais une affaire familiale avec mes deux jeunes frères, Hilary et Connors, tous deux fiancés. Le premier à miss Jessica Parker et le second à Abbigail Maitland.

- Et vous travailliez dans quel secteur ? Le questionna l'époux de la femme dodue.

De bonne grâce, Matt se prêta à toutes les questions que l'assemblée lui posa. Ils avaient déjà travaillé le scénario au Blue Diamond, au cas où. Les ragots qu'allaient colporter les invités fixerait leurs possibilités de nouer des contacts. Et quoi de plus intéressant que des nouveaux venus?

* * *

Becker n'était définitivement pas dans sa tasse de thé. Les parfums l'étouffaient. Il se sentait oppressé et n'était guidée que par l'enthousiasme de Jess. Oui, il aimait les fêtes. Du moins quand il n'en était pas le point de mire de toutes les conversations.

- Bonsoir, miss. Votre robe est absolument ravissante. Ses motifs sont audacieux! S'exclama une jeune fille, aussi jeune que Jess, accompagnée de son essaims d'amis.

- Merci! Vous me rassurez, ce n'est qu'une vieille robe de la saison dernière. Et comme nous revenions de Portsmouth en catastrophe, j'ai crains faire tâche, confia sa cavalière. Beau mensonge. Zadig lui a assuré qu'elle ferait sensation. Oh, j'oubliais, miss Jessica Parker.

- Comtesse Monica Harris. Et je vous assure que tous les regards sont braqués sur vous. Et votre ami, bien sûr.

- Comtesse, mes hommages. Hilary Anderson, son fiancé. Londres n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

Puisqu'il était d'usage de sortir des futilités pour combler la conversation, il allait faire un effort. Mais la conversation tourna très vite autour des chiffons, le lassant. L'un des amis de Monica le surprit. Un costume de facture plus modeste. Une barbichette qui ne devait pas être au goût des autres, aux visages imberbes. L'intéressé s'approcha et lui fila sa carte, sans lui dire un mot avant de disparaitre. Surpris, il baissa les yeux. Adam Worth. Mais un groupe d'homme vint à sa rencontre, l'interrompant dans sa réflexion. Les présentations faites, entre titres pompeux et nuages de cigares et d'eau de cologne, il s'intégra dans la conversation.

- J'espère que ma fille ne vous ennuie pas trop! Elle est passionnée par la mode!

- Comme toutes les jeunes filles. Vous avez une tenue de militaire, comte Harris. Me tromperais-je?

- Eh bien, vous avez de bons yeux, mon garçon! J'ai servi dans la Royal Navy pendant la bataille de Navarin pour l'indépendance grecque! D'ailleurs, j'ai de nombreuses anecdotes à vous raconter...

Becker se dit finalement qu'il allait peut-être passé une meilleur soirée que prévu, en voyant le vieil homme s'emporter dans une bataille révolue contre l'empire ottoman, décrivant les cuirassés et les flots d'une mer déchainée.

* * *

Abby et Connors s'étaient arrêté près d'une des colonnes où le jeune homme avait renversé son verre de vin sur la chemise immaculée de l'un des invités qui furieux le houspilla, s'attirant des commentaires … sur son caractère de cochon. Sa sœur s'excusa platement de la réaction disproportionné de son frère, apparemment en mal d'amour.

- Et sans vouloir paraître indiscrète, de qui … laissa en soupçon Abby.

- Toute la maisonnée l'ignore. Cela rend ma mère folle. Comtesse Vivianne Mildrake.

- Connors Anderson. Ma fiancée, Abbigail Maitland.

- Vous êtes ici depuis peu, n'est-ce pas? Fit la brune, embarrassée par les regards que lui jetait le reste de l'assemblée.

- Nous revenons d'Amérique. Vous avez nulle besoin de les considérer, Vivianne. S'ils vous dérangent, sachez que votre compagnie est agréable.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il eut un blanc assez gênant. Les groupes étaient assez proche pour avoir entendu Abby et le trio savait qu'ils savaient qu'ils savaient. Un homme finit par soupirer et se rapprocher en emmenant tout son groupe avec lui.

- C'est vrai que vous n'y êtes pour rien si votre mère a une haute opinion d'elle même. Elle n'est pas venue ce soir?

- Elle se sentait incommodée.

- Vraiment? J'aurais plus dit que la façon de vivre de Lady Crumcrin l'incommodait.

- Nous organisons un thé pour les nouvelles terres acquises par mon père, demain après-midi. Cela vous intéresse? détourna la jeune fille, vraiment pas à l'aise sur ce sujet.

- Acceptez! Je vous assure que Madame la Comtesse en vaut le détour, insista l'inconnu.

* * *

**La fin peut paraître un peu abrupte et obscure mais tous les personnages rencontrés vont devenir quasi quotidien pour nos héros. Alors ça vous plut? Dites-moi ça en review.**

**Bien sûr, il faut élucider le problème de santé de Jess, découvrir ce que veut le mystérieux Adam Worth, qui est la hautaine comtesse. Sans oublier qu'un de vos personnages favoris va bientôt entrer en scène!**

**A la prochaine!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Waouh, je crois que j'essaie de battre un record personnel d'absence...sinon, j'espère que vous êtes toujours intéressé par ce qui se passe autour de nos héros! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chap 6**

Dès le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Mrs Cavendish les félicita en découpant une tarte aux mûres de leur entrée dans le beau monde.

- Les quelques lignes sont très élogieuses à votre égard. Votre venue intrigue les mondains et la chronique. La comtesse Trollope dont le mari est un directeur de la chaîne commerciale du même nom vous d'ailleurs conviée à un bal de charité qu'elle organise pour les orphelins qu'elle marraine. Votre robe a fait fureur, miss Jessica, Monsieur Zadig tient à vous remercier de la publicité que vous lui avez fourni et se tient à votre disposition pour d'autres commandes. Tout comme le Dr Hamilton pour votre problème sanguin cette matinée. Je vois que vous avez décidé de vous habillez correctement, miss Abbigail, à mon grand plaisir.

L'intéressée leva les yeux aux ciel en engloutissant une brioche. Elle avait choisi une simple robe de brocard bleu à l'imprimé floral, boutonnée jusqu'au col, aux manches amples avec des gants blancs. Tout comme sa collègue qui avait misé sur un support de coton plus léger de même couleur, cintré à la taille par un large ruban noir.

- Je devrais plus m'inquiéter pour mon tour de taille avec toutes ces pâtisseries. Je ne pourrais plus bientôt y entrer.

- Connaissez-vous la comtesse Mildrake mère? On dit que son caractère est irascible. Sa fille nous a invité pour un thé, glissa Connors, entre deux bouchées.

- Vous attaquez fort, monsieur. Son mépris pour tout ce qui n'est pas de la noblesse a failli provoquer de nombreux scandales et de nombreuses relations de son mari l'évitent. Elle est imbuvable depuis le retour miraculeux de sa sœur soi-disant amnésique. Vous devriez y aller, monsieur Matthew, les Mildrake sont très importants dans cette ville. Il paraît que leur aîné, un coureur de jupons notoire, va épouser Monica Harris, une jeune fille adorable. Elle est un parti très recherchée, vous savez, déclara-t-elle en étudiant Matt du regard suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il lève les yeux de son journal.

Becker se mit à tousser pour cacher la naissance d'un fou rire.

- Vous suggérez que j'aille l'épouser?

- C'est le meilleur moyen de s'intégrer à la société londonienne.

Ils explosèrent de rire face à sa face ébahi. Le soleil se déversait à flot dans la salle malgré le temps sec et froid. Ils profitaient du petit déjeuner pour régler leur emploi du temps journalier. Becker avait décidé d'aller voir ce mystérieux Worth, armé d'un pistolet d'argent gravé, de poudre et de balles en plomb qu'il ne savait pas encore manié et de son automatique habituel. Leurs armes et équipements avaient été caché dans leurs malles au deuxième étage. Ils avaient plus ou moins confiance en leur gouvernante pour qu'elle ne fouillât pas ses affaires.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé par le mariage.

- Vous savez que vous venez dire une abbération à notre époque où les meilleurs alliances sont tenues par des unions matrimoniales apportant prospérité aux deux familles.

- Je prends note. Tu as encore besoin de quelque chose chez Montesera, Connors? Je dois aller régler la note.

* * *

Coiffé d'un chapeau melon, dans lequel il se sentait affreusement ridicule, Becker avait préféré la marche à un taxi à cheval qui lui allégerait sa bourse avec plaisir sans l'assurance d'être conduit à bon port. Étrangement, les indications de Mrs Cavendish fut facile à suivre. C'était Londres, après tout, il y était né et y vivait malgré ses nombreuses missions militaires qui l'envoyait à l'étranger. A part quelques rues qui n'existaient pas, il sut se diriger sans tomber sur beaucoup d'impasses pour arriver finalement devant un immeuble discret, noyé entre la blanchisserie et le café. Le café dont la vitrine, où était peinte en lettres bordeaux écaillées **Bogory's**, lui permit de remarquer sa cible. Il y entra, commanda une bière au comptoir. Son voisin avait la quarantaine, une cicatrice sur la joue mal rasée qui lui donnait un air d'homme dangereux, les yeux gris délavé et une tignasse noire qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Connors, le tout dans un costume en tweed à carreaux marron passe-partout. Il déclara, un peu surpris, cigarette au bec, le nez dans le journal.

- Vous êtes venu.

- Vous êtes un homme intriguant, Mr Worth, répliqua-t-il.

- C'est mon travail. J'ai une affaire à vous proposer.

- Je vous écoute.

- Un cas classique d'adultère. Vous filez le bourgeois au costume bleu jusqu'à son rendez-vous. Trouvez le nom de sa maîtresse retrouvez moi ici ce soir et je vous payerai. Alors, Mr Becker?

- Un détective privé. Vous vous me proposez un partenariat parce que bien sur, vous avez fouillé dans nos finances?

- Je suis un des francs-tireur de Sir Lester. Je lui devais une faveur, reste un savoir si vous en valez le coup. Votre pigeon est en train de s'envoler.

Un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir l'homme bidonnant payer, le soldat se mit sur pied, s'approcha de son interlocuteur pour cacher le pistolet chargé qu'il lui enfonça dans les côtes et murmura rapidement dans son oreille.

- Si c'est une arnaque, je vous assure que vous finirez plomber au fin fond de la Tamise, Mr Worth.

Avant de se remettre en marche et lui laisser payer sa consommation. Dehors, Becker dut presser le pas: sa cible semblait être en retard pour son rendez-vous galant. Et très nerveux, toujours un œil par dessus son épaule. Il avait quelque chose sur la conscience. Et une femme avec un bon instinct. Becker avait dû acheter un journal dont l'encre tacherait sans doute ses gants de cuir noir et le trouer tout en évitant les fiacres trop pressés conduit par des cochers au langage coloré. Au moins, il n'était pas dépaysait, songea-t-il. Toujours avec cinq mètres de distance derrière sa cible. Un arrêt trop brutal de l'inconnu l'obligea à se tourner vers l'étal le plus proche de … pommes. La gamine blonde à couette lui fit un sourire édenté et lui vanta les mérites de ces fruits.

- Un pomme, m'sieur? Elles sont toutes fraîches! Venues des champs ce matin! Bien mûres au soleil!

- Combien?

- Six pences, m'sieur!

Il en acheta une pour lui faire plaisir et continua sa filature. Son manteau noir lui permettait de se cacher dans le foule mais la ruelle où venait de s'engouffrer l'imbécile en bleu ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il inspira un bon coup et se jeta dans la gueule du loup. Des affiches à moitié arraché et délavés par la pluie la décoraient mais le plus important était sans doute la porte arrière qui donnait sur un escalier en colimaçon qui menaçait de s'effondrait à chaque pas. Au premier, des loges. De théâtre, surement. Becker s'approcha des bruits suggestifs derrière la porte où le nom de Gisèle était grossièrement écrit sur du papier collé à la porte. Il sortit avec discrétion, monta son écharpe et fit le tour du bâtiment. Ce n'était pas un théâtre mais un opéra. Un garçon à taches de rousseur lui vendit le programme pour dix pences. L'opéra jouait _Le Barbier de Séville_ avec comme actrice principale Gisèle …, une étoile montante. Il hésita à rester jusqu'à la sortie du bourgeois. Comment pouvait-il en apprendre plus? Un gloussement au-dessus de sa tête sembla lui répondre. Derrière les persiennes, un éventail de plumes roses lui faisait de l'œil. Gisèle avait surement des tas de collègues cancaneuses qui sauraient apprécier … des fleurs. Une petite fille vendait des violettes à la sauvette, un peu plus haut. Tout le panier à la main, Becker s'engouffra dans l'opéra, profitant de l'absence de gardien qui en grillait une dehors. Il arriva dans un petit salon dans les coulisses où se trouvaient une dizaine de filles entre plumes et robe, canapé et fumée de cigare.

- Ooooh, un nouvel admirateur! S'exclama une rouquine. Ton nom, mon mignon?

- Vincent, ma'am, mentit-il.

- Trop chou. Mais ces fleurs pour qui?

- Euh...Gisèle?

- Encore! Mais elle ne fait que ça! Tourner des têtes! Un alto, une œillade, un pas de danse, un rendez-vous! Vous envisagez la bague au doigt à la fin de l'opéra?

- Comme les vingt précédents, Charlotte. Jeunes et fortunés. Le vieux, Lidington est une exception, paraît-il. Il l'entretient.

- Mais pourquoi? Il est vieux, moche et répugnant. Il pur le cigare et le bon vin. Il est marié, énuméra une blonde maquillée comme un camion volé, un porte-cigare à la main.

- Il est riche, a une position stable, n'est pas trop regardant et lassé de sa nonne de femme, rétorqua une brune avec un éventail de paon. Oublies-là, mon p'tit. Elle ne t'apportera que des soucis.

* * *

- Satisfait? Demanda Becker après un résumé succinct de sa matinée, autour d'un déjeuner au Bogory's, offert par Worth.

- Voici les 50 livres pour ce travail. Le partenariat vous tente toujours?

- Oui. Mais tentez une affaire foireuse et ma menace tient toujours.

- Okay. J'ai compris, Mr Muscles. Fini de rouler les mécaniques, les cas comme ça, c'est pour faire tourner la boutique mais Sir Lester m'a fait part de quelque chose de plus inquiétant pour l'empire. Il s'agit de Lord Bossom et de ses ambitions ...

* * *

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, s'entêta Abby, ne cessant de regarder par la fenêtre, atterrée par la misère apparente de Londres.

- De laisser Connors seul au Blue Diamond ou de s'intégrer à cette époque? Je t'avoue que je me suis un peu perdue dans ton argumentaire, répliqua Jess. On se fond dans la masse sans changer l'histoire, en quoi c'est mal?

- Je n'ai pas tenu dans le Crétacé un an avec pour objectif de ne pas changer l'histoire. La moitié du matériel est resté là-bas. Depuis quand les dinosaures savent utiliser un briquet? Lança la blonde en désespoir de cause.

Elle n'était pas désespérée cependant l'optimisme de Jess lui semblait impossible. Un mois, ça lui aurait paru intéressant comme escapade dans le passé. Mais quand elles avaient quitté Connors dans son nouveau laboratoire rustique, les pièces éparpillés dans toute la pièce, la tâche avait semblé immense. Même s'il travaillait d'arrache-pied, son génie ne pourrait exécuter toutes ses calculs que dans un laps de temps beaucoup plus long, sans compter les erreurs et les remises en question du protocole (elle avait le malheur d'essayer de comprendre le sujet un soir d'hiver... depuis, elle s'était résignée au fait que certaines choses lui resteront obscurs à vie).

« Et d'ailleurs, que veux-tu que l'on fasse en attendant? Dans ce siècle, les femmes n'ont pas de reconnaissance sociale: elles restent mineures à vie sous l'autorité du père, frère ou mari.

- Tu as bien potassé le sujet.

- Mon exposé de primaire. J'ai eu la meilleure note, confessa-t-elle.

Le rire de Jess l'entraîna rapidement dans sa bonne humeur et la rousse détourna la conversation.

- J'ai hâte de rencontrer Lady Mildrake, on dirait la marâtre de Cendrillon!

- Moi, ce qui m'inquiète c'est le fils. Renfermé, capricieux, colérique: le parfait héritier en somme.

- Je plains Monica. Elle est sympa comme fille, un peu superficielle mais elles doivent toutes être comme ça à cette époque. Quoi?

- Dixit la fille dont la robe a fait sensation, qui bénéficie des remerciements d'un des tailleurs les plus connus de Londres.

Elles continuèrent de se chamailler comme des adolescentes dans le fiacre qui les emmenait au cabinet du Dr Hamilton, recommandé par Mrs Cavendish. Ce fut sa femme aux joues rondes qui ouvrit, tablier autour de la taille, une assiette de cookies à la main.

- Les fiancées Anderson? Bonjour, je suis Marthe, l'épouse d'Archibald. Le cabinet est sur votre gauche mais je vous prie de patienter, il est avec un confrère. Voici de quoi vous étoffer un peu, mesdemoiselles.

Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, Abby grinça des dents et maugréa à voix basse:

- Les fiancées Anderson? On dirait le titre d'un mauvais …

- Miss Maitland, Miss Parker, mes excuses pour l'attente, s'exclama un homme, bien en chair en blouse blanche. Ses cheveux poivre et sel, ses lunettes rondes et son air bienveillant lui donnaient l'air d'un grand-père bienveillant. Je vous présente le Dr James Watson, tout droit revenu de l'Afghanistan en héros de guerre.

L'intéressé semblait être embarrassé de toute cette attention (à moins que ça ne soit le fait qu'elle soit féminine). Une moustache travaillé, un chapeau melon. Bel homme dans la trentaine, il semblait avoir des douleurs à l'épaule droite.

- Mesdemoiselles, mes hommages. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, Dr Hamilton.

- J'espère que vous accepterais l'invitation à dîner de ma femme!

- Avec plaisir. Mesdemoiselles, Madame, Docteur, bonne journée.

- A votre tour. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

* * *

Le retour fut beaucoup moins réjouissant.

Les nouvelles aussi.

Ne parlons pas du temps: il pleuvait à verses et les cahots du fiacre sur les pavés mouillés allaient surement leur laisser des bleus, si les chevaux ne fauchaient personne sur la route. Jess avait la tête dans la main, accoudée à la fenêtre silencieuse. Seul son poing serré, ses phalanges blanches trahissaient son angoisse et sa colère face à son impuissance. La déchéance que lui avait décrit le Dr Hamilton lui glaçait le sang. Une longue agonie l'attendait. Elle perdrait du poids en quelques mois, mourrait de soif et de faim, tuée par l'excès de sucre dans son sang. La main d'Abby lui desserra le poing et croisa leurs doigts ensemble. Pour lui insuffler un peu de courage et d'espoir. Jess lui concéda un maigre sourire. Comment... pouvait-elle être condamnée si facilement … Pour l'instant, elle devait surtout se ressaisir. Pas besoin de plomber l'ambiance, ils venaient d'arriver. Et il y avait forcément une solution.

* * *

Matt se sentait plus que déplacé dans cette réception, un sentiment plus que récurrent ces derniers temps. La jeune Mildrake jouait aux cartes entourée d'une dizaine de jeunes filles de la bourgeoisie et son frère fumaient de dandy, tous profitaient de la température ambiante du parc des Mildrake tandis quelques adultes discutaient autour d'un cognac sur la véranda dont Comte Mildrake père, son beau-frère Lord Merchant, l'Amiral Hammond et Lord Bossom. Le dernier lui hérissait les poils. Il avait un regard acéré et parlait peu, surtout pour corriger ses confrères avec un ton de dédain absolu face à leur ignorance chronique au sujet de la politique ou de la guerre.

- On dit que vous avez une nouvelle acquisition dans la marine, Lord Bossom? Lança-t-il, en espérant briser l'ambiance sinistre qui s'était installé.

- Oui, un bateau de plaisance que ma femme a hâte d'inaugurer mais le mauvais temps contrarie ses projets. D'ailleurs, elle s'excuse auprès de votre femme, William, pour son absence lors du bal dernier.

- Ça ne fait rien. Caroline a eu vent de son léger malaise et songeait à venir la voir sous peu, le rassura l'hôte de maison. Vous avez des projets, Matthew?

- Hum. Je pensais investir dans l'immobilier, improvisa-t-il, mais j'aimerais avoir vos avis.

- Tout dépend de vos revenus, de votre profession.

Et voilà comment en moins de cinq minutes, il était devenu le centre d'attention. Même Bossom le regardait.

- Notre départ était assez précipité et nous ne sommes pas encore totalement installé. Un ami de la famille, Sir Lester nous offre une rente régulière qui couvre nos besoins.

- Un chevalier? Vous avez des amis haut-placés, Matthew.

Il répondit par un sourire en coin.

« Et je serais ravi de vous aider à gérer vos finances. J'ai mon propre bureau au Diogène Club. Voici ma carte, n'hésitez pas, insista Bossom.*

- Ah...les voilà.

Ces messieurs se levèrent pour accueillir les deux femmes qui faisaient leur entrée. La première ressemblait à une meringue à la lavande avec une pointe citronné, son ample robe violette trop imposante et ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien lui ayant inspiré cette pensée gastronomique mais son visage était agréable. Enfin, serait agréable si elle souriant. Même ses yeux noisettes étaient neutres.

- Toutes nos excuses, très chers, pour cette indésirable attente.

- Cette attente était justifiée, comtesse. Vous êtes un régal pour les yeux, la félicita l'amiral et Matt dut se retenir de jeter un regard à son embonpoint et à l'assiette où trônaient les miettes d'un gâteau dévoré. Cet homme aimait trop les sucreries pour son propre bien. Il se concentra sur la seconde personne, encore dans la pénombre dont la robe était de la même teinte.

- Messieurs, le dessert était-il à votre goût? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Matt eut plusieurs secondes de blanc. La même voix, le même visage cependant plus pâle et fatigué qu'il ne l'avait vu avant qu'elle ne repasse l'anomalie, cette tenue et retenue de lady victorienne qui l'avait fasciné avant que son syndrome de Superman ne l'oblige à se séparer d'elle, à s'en éloigner pour éviter de la perdre.

- Délicieux, Lady Emily, cette meringue était un bonheur pour les papilles. Un bonheur qui me perdra sans doute un jour, plaisanta l'amiral, amusant l'assemblée.

- Caroline, Emily, puis-je vous présenter un ami de Lady Crumcrin, Matthew Anderson?

Emily tourna brusquement la tête. Depuis ce matin, sa charmante sœur aînée ne cessait de lui rabâcher à quel point toute la bonne société adorait les cancans liés à sa disparition soudaine et à son amnésie, malgré les garanties apporté par Scotland Yard pour son enlèvement et qu'elle était un fardeau pour Henry, qui gardait ses distances habituelles avec elle dont elle ne portait toujours pas l'héritier et que tout ceci aurait achevé leur père chéri qui se retournait dans la tombe familiale. Pas depuis ce matin en vérité, depuis qu'elle était revenu auprès d'Henry et que ce dernier avait cru bon de se rapprocher de son beau-frère en affaire, lui imposant la présence continuelle de sa chaperonne de paranoïaque de sœur. Plus de six mois que Caroline suivait chacun de ces faits et gestes, commentant chacun de ces choix, censurant chacune de ses paroles et pensées. Si cela continuait Emily pourrait bien devenir folle. Ces quatre dernières années de liberté et de responsabilité se mariait mal à cette vie de soumission et de bien paraître à laquelle on l'avait pourtant éduqué. Si elle supportait cette situation, c'était que sa sœur s'inquiétait réellement pour elle, cette société étant sans pitié, malgré la jalousie de cette dernière d'avoir fait une meilleur alliance que sa sœur et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de composer avec ses souvenirs et sa vie actuelle. Alors la jeune femme avait concédé sa présence à ce thé pour faire taire les cancans et sa sœur. Au bout d'une heure de retard parce que Caroline n'arrivait pas à choisir une tenue correcte malgré l'aide son tailleur, de deux femmes de chambre et d'une nuée de servantes, Emily lui avait fait remarqué que son retard ne ferait que nourrir les ragots. Et sa sœur détestait les ragots autant que les raisins secs. Elles étaient descendues et Henry lui avait présenté le nouveau venu. Matt, tout aussi surpris qu'elle de le trouver ici. A cette époque. Ses yeux bleu la dévoraient du regard, la faisant revivre de nouveau cette palpitante aventure à travers le temps.

- J'ignore par quels méandres vous êtes devenu ami avec Lady Crumcrin, Mr Anderson, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit …

- Vous venez de vous installer à Londres? La coupa Emily, sachant pertinemment que la fin du commentaire n'était guère flatteur et que sa présence ici bien que plaisante n'était pas normale.

- Ma famille et moi-même avons eu quelques soucis en Amérique et nous avons dû rentrer précipitamment à Londres.

- Votre famille?

- Mes deux frères, Hilary et Connors et leurs fiancées respectives, Jessica et Abbigail, toutes deux présentes autour de votre...nièce? Hésita-t-il, en désignant du regard le groupe de jeunes filles, assises sur une nappe.

- Oui, c'est bien ma charmante fille, Vivianne, acquiesça la meringue lavande, Caroline. Messieurs, je dois vous laissez.

Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard, tous deux certains que s'ils le faisaient, l'autre disparaîtrait comme la dernière fois aussi fut-elle surprise que sa sœur lui prenne un bras pour la traîner vers sa fille en marmonnant combien de fois avait-elle prévenu Vivianne de ne pas s'accoquiner avec n'importe qui, encore moins avec des relations de personnes douteuses comme Lady Crumcrin et d'autres horreurs qu'Emily ne préféra pas relever, obéissant docilement à la traction, mettant sur le compte de la surprise son pouls trop élevé et la rougeur sur ses joues. Dans son dos, elle pouvait sentir le regard insistant de Matt, se persuadant que sa présence était réelle. Elle rejoignit Jess qui ne sut cacher sa surprise et sa joie de la revoir, contrairement à Abby qui se contenta d'une accolade rapide. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle put parler aux deux jeunes femmes pour savoir ce qui se passait passé et s'inquiéta de leur situation.

- Tu n'as qu'à passer au Blue Diamond nous voir. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu nous as manqué, Emily, se plaignit Jess, une moue de petite fille sur le visage. Tu nous racontera ton retard miraculeux.

- Parce que les cancans ne vous ont pas renseigné?

- Je ne lisais pas la presse people au XIXème siècle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait avec le temps, assura Abby, en secouant paresseusement son éventail. Je crois qu'on va y aller. Tu devrais parler à Matt.

- Sans chaperon? Impossible.

- On va avoir besoin de ton aide pour gérer tout ça, Emily. D'ailleurs on a d'autres soucis.

* * *

**Alors? Un célèbre personnage s'est glissé rapidement dans le récit... Mais Lord Bossom ne semble pas faire l'unanimité et de quels autres soucis parle Jess? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou à tous! Désolée de ce long retard mais les vacances en familles, les révisions et les partiels ne sont pas le moment le plus propice à l'inspiration et à l'écriture. J'espère que vous attendez tous la suite, ici où l'on apprend un peu plus sur la motivation non désintéressé de certains. Bonne lecture**.

* * *

Plantant son couvre chef dans les mains de son domestiques, Lord Bossom jeta sa veste et sa canne à une femme de chambre qui époussetait l'un des précieux vase de sa femme tout droit venu d'Italie et se précipita dans les escaliers. Après un déjeuner au Diogènes, il sut qu'il aurait besoin de cet investissement.

Dans un salon commun à l'ambiance feutrée et viril, Russel Bossom profitait du silence et d'un bourbon. Les tractations avec ses alliés, méfiants, l'avaient épuisé. Il ne sentait pas la force de rentrer chez lui pour être accaparé par sa femme, plus mondaine que la française Marie-Antoinette et son étrange fille. Il fut surpris par la venue du majordome qui, en silence, lui tendit une missive et discrètement lui indiqua le jeune homme qui attendait au bar. Intrigué, le noble lut pour sauter prestement sur ses pieds et inviter le nouveau venu dans son bureau.

- Vous me surprenez, M. Anderson. Je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt.

Mais c'était une bonne nouvelle, songea-t-il.

- Ma famille tient à rembourser au plus vite Sir Lester de ses bienfaits et à s'autonomiser. Aussi la vision d'un ami sur l'état actuel d'un marché serait la bienvenue.

- Bien sûr, asseyez-vous. Un verre, un cigare?

- Votre collection de bourbon est impressionnante. Je serais ravi de la goûter.

- Un connaisseur! S'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Un bourgeois ivre était plus facile à arnaquer qu'un client sobre.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de par où commencer? Un savoir ou des talents particuliers ?

La suite de l'entretien le fit exulter intérieurement.

L'idée que l'aîné des Anderson profitait d'une rente régulière d'un haut-placé que Bossom souhaitait faire tomber et que lui et ses frères souhaitaient rapidement monter une affaire ensemble le faisait exulter. Une vache à lait de bourgeois, parfaite pour son plan. Un plan délicat qui demandait autant d'acteurs que d'argent mais dont le résultat serait grandiose aussi bien pour l'empire que pour lui-même. Dans quelques mois, la présence et les 'avantages' du parti qu'était Matthew auront fait le tour du pays et d'autres tenterait leur chance. Ce blanc-bec ne verra rien et l'opportunité lui échapperait. Marchant rapidement vers la salle d'étude où le professeur de violon, une autre lubie de sa femme pour rendre sa fille plus « mariable », il exigea du professeur un aparté avec la jeune fille qui soupira. Pénélope Bossom n'avait rien hérité de son père , à part le nom et la capacité d'arriver toujours à ses fins par tous les moyens. Ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés en nattes sur sa nuque, mettant en valeur sa peau pâle et ses yeux noirs insondables. Elle posa délicatement le violon sur la table et défroissa sa jupe, attendant patiemment que son père exposa les motifs de cette interruption.

- Ces cours vous sont-ils utiles?

- Je pense que mes prétendants apprécieront un morceau de Vivaldi.

- Dans quelques jours, je vous présenterais les Andersons. Occupez-vous de Matthew, l'aîné. Un excellent parti, aisé, attentif et travailleur.

- Alors comment a-t-il pu croiser votre chemin? Gloussa la jeune fille, joueuse.

- Des connaissances communes. Un mal pour un bien. Ces parties de chasses et de jeux avec les Mildrake ont fini par payer puisque j'ai rencontré ce jeune homme. Il convient parfaitement à toutes vos attentes, insista-t-il pour la convaincre de l'importance du sujet.

- C'est un bourgeois, observa-t-elle, plus attentive.

- Aisé. Avec de nombreux amis bien placé. Que la Reine l'anoblisse sous peu ne m'étonnerais guère, si vous voulez savoir. J'enverrais un mot à votre mère pour fixer le rendez-vous. Une alliance au plus vite sera pour le mieux, déclara-t-il.

Aussi Pénélope fut surprise qu'il n'avança carrément pas une date pour l'union avec l'inconnu.

- Dommage que vous ne pouvez l'épouser alors.

- Restez polie, Pénélope. Je compte sur vous pour vous présenter dans vos plus beaux atouts.

- Et vous annoncer un héritier pour l'été?

- Ce serait la meilleur configuration possible. Reprenez, si le violon peut le rendre mélomane.

Une fois son père sorti, elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait pas le charmant Peter qui lui servait de professeur et de prétendant secret. Elle connaissait son père et il la connaissait. Mais il ne s'appréciaient pas. Sa mère était l'incongruité de l'équation. Elle était leur parfait opposé: lunatique, charmante, attentive. Les mariages arrangés formaient parfois de drôle de couples. Aussi la jeune fille se mit en tâche d'en savoir un peu plus sur le prétendant qui avait eu le malheur d'attirer l'attention de son père. Surement aisé, dans la cinquantaine et veuf. Mais peu importe, son père savait pertinemment qu'aucun ne pouvait résister à son charme si elle le décidait. Et quoi donc de plus essentielle pour prendre cette décision d'organiser un thé pour se renseigner sur cette famille fraîchement débarquée à Londres?

* * *

Marchant d'un pas vif, Henry Merchant s'assura qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il n'était pas venu avec un attelage, il ne pouvait faire confiance à aucun de ces employés pour cette délicate affaire. Excepté Caroline, bien sûr qui lui avait proposé cette idée. Il s'était rapproché d'elle durant l'absence de sa femme. C'était, à ses yeux, une femme utile qui savait se tenir et tenir sa maison, tout en faisant fructifier les relations de son époux d'une main de fer. Une épouse accomplie. Il tourna dans une petite ruelle, espérant se fondre dans la masse des riches clients voulant une compagne pour la nuit. Scrutant les visages de ces yeux perçant, il ne la remarqua pas. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux noisettes étaient les principales caractéristiques de sa proie. En fait, son visage lui rappelait celui de Caroline. Mais leurs caractères étaient diamétralement opposés.

- Mon beau garçon? Tu veux de la compagnie? L'interpella une voix grivoise auquel il ne prêta pas attention, remontant juste un peu plus haut son écharpe.

- Laisses-le, il va rejoindre tu-sais-qui! Répondit une autre voix sorti de nulle part. Les deux voix éclatèrent d'un rire gras, toujours dans l'obscurité.

Il ne s'inquiéta guère de ces ragots. La parole de prostituées n'avait guère de valeur dans la bonne société et Henry mettait quiconque au défi de prouver son acoquinement avec la lie de la société. Il entra dans un immeuble branlant mais propre et monta au premier. Le noble hésita entre les trois portes mais des pleurs d'enfants le renseignèrent vite.

- Qui est-ce ? Cria une voix de femme, jeune, apparemment débordée et très fatiguée.

Mais ce fut une vieille femme qui ouvrit.

- Oh, entrez dans notre humble demeure, l'invita-t-elle gracieusement.

A quarante-deux ans, Margareth, maquerelle du quartier, tenait encore sur ses jambes cachés sous des jupons gris et un tablier taché, canne à la main pour corriger tout gamin insolent ou l'un de ses filles. Caractère bien trempée, âme avare et cupide, Margareth avait compris quel bénéfice elle pouvait tirer de ce noble qui tenait à l'enfant. D'habitude, ils se tiraient et ne revoyait plus la prostituée durant quelques temps avant de revenir et elle, elle veillait à ce que ses filles boivent régulièrement des infusions favorisant des fausses couches. Mais Astrid , une nouvelle venue et forte tête, veuve qui avait tout perdu, avait préféré garder l'enfant en s'enfuyant hors de Londres et de son influence de maquerelle. Par un étrange miracle, le noble l'avait retrouvé et assuré son entretien en versant un pension et sa protection en obligeant Margareth à veiller sur la mère et l'enfant au risque de jeter l'opprobre sur son réseau et d'en informer la Yard.

Le logis était l'un de ses cadeaux, comme les vêtements et la pension non négligeable. Aussi Margareth fit bonne figure et le guida dans le salon minuscule qui peinait à contenir un fauteuil en osier, un canapé éliminé autour d'une table basse qui avait vécu puis dans la cuisine où la jeune femme blonde tentait de faire manger un petit garçon blond de quatre ans dont les joues joufflus étaient rouge de colère.

- James!

- Inutile de le forcer, il mangera quand il aura faim, ce p'tit.

- Astrid.

- Sir.

Une fois face à elle, Henry dût se faire violence. Elle était le sosie plus jeune de Caroline. L'enfant se remit à babiller, attirant son attention. Il était robuste et en bonne santé, parfait pour ses projets. Sa blondeur sera doute attribuée à la blondeur d'enfance des Merchant. Encore quelques semaines et il serai totalement sevré, autonome. Mûr pour être reconnu par Emily et lui, comme leur fils à la santé fragile après une grossesse difficile qui avait obligé sa jeune épouse de rester dans le domaine parentale -très éloignée de toute habitation – entourée de ses domestiques qui répandront la rumeur dès que James apparaîtra comme un miracle à Londres. Une idée lumineuse de Catherine pour expliquer l'étrange absence de sa moitié à la bonne société pour ne pas éroder plus longtemps leur réputation. Il savait que la maquerelle ferait taire la génitrice contre une bourse garnie à condition de quitter Londres. Le noble envisageait même de les tuer toutes les deux pour plus de sécurité.

- Continuez comme cela, lâcha-t-il pour clore sa visite.

Comme un fidèle toutou, la maquerelle le raccompagna à la porte, attendant une caresse ou un os.

- Nous attendrons avec impatience votre venue.

Henry ne répondit pas, déjà fixé sur la prochaine étape de son plan. Qui n'était pas d'informer Emily de ses attentions encore moins de l'existence de l'enfant. Pour l'instant.

* * *

S'il y avait un rôle que Pénélope savait jouer à merveille, c'était celui de maîtresse de maison, ravie de jouer pleinement son rôle. Elle accueillit chacune de ses invitées personnellement, s'assurant que chacune avait de quoi se sustenter en nourriture et ragots. Elle bénit le goût hétéroclite de sa mère pour les cultures indigènes qui rendaient le séjour unique entre les statues africaines, les paravents en papier de riz et les teintures indiennes. Sa meilleur amie, Diane s'asseya à ses côtés et porta son éventail gris perle près de ses lèvres.

- As-tu vu comment sont attifées les Eldenberg? Elles se croient au Carnaval avec leur tenue plus que voyante? Sans parler de Reine, qui pense que sa robe est faite en véritable taffetas alors que nous savons tous que son père est sans le sou. Elle essaye de faire bonne figure alors qu'il se dit qu'elle va devoir épouser le vieux M. Gold, tu sais le vieux bourgeois qui aurait tué ses trois première épouses mais qui pourra rembourser les dettes de sa famille.

- Tu es en forme, aujourd'hui.

- Soyons franche, très chère, pourquoi as-tu organisé ce thé? Tu détestes les mondanités bien que tu sois à chaque fois le point de mire à chacune d'entre elle.

- Que veux-tu, Londres m'adore. D'ailleurs la saison n'est pas encore fini, j'aurais encore l'occasion de briller.

- Tu …, hésita la blonde -et c'était assez rare pour être souligné-, tu as reçu une demande?

Un sourire sardonique s'étala sur les lèvres soigneusement colorés de pourpre de l'hôtesse.

« Oh mon dieu! Éructa-t-elle. Qui? Qui est-ce ? Ton professeur d'espagnol? Non, ton père l'aurait tué avant. Le garçon chez les Carlton? Trop ordinaire. Hmm, Arthur Mildrake? Bonne situation mais caractère de cochon et sa mère...

- Tu as surement entendu parler des Andersons, une famille mystérieuse qui revient d'Europe, ruinée.

- Hmmm...continues.

- Leur aîné a su se faire apprécier de mon père et il est célibataire, vois-tu, contrairement à ses deux jeunes frères. Il souhaite rapidement s'établir à Londres.

Pénélope continua son petit manège en livrant une histoire à la fois vraie et fausse à sa voisine, la jeune fille la plus comméreuse de la ville.

« Mais tout ceci doit rester secret. Il vient à peine d'arriver et n'a pas encore rencontré officiellement rencontrer mes parents pour demander la permission de me faire la cour. Et tu sais comment est mon père quand il s'agit de tradition.

- Pourtant, il s'agit d'un bourgeois.

- Je suis fille unique. Il héritera du titre de ma famille.

- Bien, mettons-nous au travail. Il s'agit de récolter des informations.

Diane Trollope était une perle. Petite fille gâtée par ses parents, jeune fille idéale pour nombre de famille et prétendante souvent courtisée pour son argent et son esprit, personne ne la connaissait vraiment à part elle. Tous ignoraient l'âme d'aventurière cachée sous le verni d'un comportement placide, la fidélité qu'elle vouait à tous ceux qu'elle appréciait et la passion qu'elle mettait dans chacun de ses actes. A son bras, elle fit le tour de ses invitées pour glaner des anecdotes.

« Des gens charmants. »

« Le plus frêle est très maladroit. Mais sa fiancée a dû caractère! »

« Il paraît que Jessica a des problèmes de santé. »

« Ils ont des relations. Vous savez que Zadig ne visite que sur recommandations. »

« Il paraît qu'ils organisent une soirée avant la fin de la saison! »

«C'est un incroyable danseur, ce Matthew. La danse qu'il a partagé avec Lady Crumcrin a fait jasé. Il est un de ses proches amis. Et vous connaissez la réputation de milady. »

Monica fut la plus volubile, la plus utile à leur quête. A ses dépends.

* * *

Connors étouffait. Les calculs se brouillaient sous ses yeux et son mal de tête ne faisait que le distraire. Deux semaines. Il avait besoin d'une pause. Une promenade sous la pluie lui ferait le plus grand bien. Après avoir informé Mrs Cavendish de sa petite virée en solitaire, il sortit et marcha en essayant de ne pas se faire écraser par un fiacre. Cette époque le rendait mélancolique. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui rappelait Emily, la Tea Lady préférée de Lester à moins que son époque lui manqua. Avoir revu Emily au Blue Diamond l'avait néanmoins rasséréné. Avoir un alliée était une bonne chose. Jouer à Donjons et Dragons avait finalement porté ses fruits, songea-t-il dans un sourire. Il en toucherait deux mots à Hils. Ses cheveux se mouillèrent rapidement mais il n'en avait cure: une attraction avait attiré son regard. Sous un stand, un homme au teint basané interpellait les passants pressés par la pluie à admirer son singe jouant de l'accordéon qui amusaient les enfants que tiraient les nourrices. Le singe avait une veste rouge aux boutons dorés et un petit fez rouge. Le tour l'amusa quelques secondes avant que le vent le convainquit d'entrer dans un café pour éviter un rhume. Le Bogory's. Sympa comme nom. Il retira sa veste et commanda un chocolat chaud au bar, s'attirant les regards des autres buveurs. Des ouvriers, s'il ne se trompait pas, devant une chope de bière ou un café.

- Il est encore jeune, gronda le barman.

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je bois du café depuis trois jours et que je n'est pas dormi, expliqua Connors.

- T'es nouveau dans le coin, p'tit, fit son voisin à lunette.

- Oui, on a emménagé il y a peu avec ma famille. Connors Anderson.

- Un p'tit bourgeois, ça alors. On t'a pas dit de te méfier des inconnus? Grogna un autre ouvrier adossé au bar.

- Ne fais pas attention, Leroy grogne mais ne mord pas, expliqua un autre homme. On travaille tous ensemble dans la même mine. Je suis Tom et voici James et Walter.

- Tu bricoles quoi, p'tit, pour avoir ses valises?

Ingénieusement, le jeune homme dévia la conversation sur leur quotidien et leur vie tout en démarrant une partie de carte, jeu gracieusement par le barman pour qu'ils aillent prendre une table au fond et arrêtent de monopoliser le bar. Il appris que Leroy fréquentait une jeune femme du nom de Nelly, travaillant dans une usine de textile voisine, que Walter avait toujours voulu être médecin et que les quatre amis se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, ayant grandi dans le même quartier d'ouvrier où la plupart des hommes mourraient d'un coup de froid ou de grisou avant leur trente ans.

- T'es bon, p'tit!

- Merci. Je vais y aller, déclara-t-il en étalant une quinte flush sur la table. Les soirées contre Abby, Matt et Becker l'avaient suffisamment entraîné pour faire face à d'autres adversaires moins impassible que ses collègues. Même si Lester ne sera pas ravi qu'ils passaient de garde à jouer au poker.

Poliment, il déclina la mise, ayant conscience de leurs moyens plutôt limités et se dépêcha de rentrer, en tentant de ne pas glisser sur les pavés humides. Quand Connors rentra, le dîner était servi et tous discutaient des réceptions à venir et à organiser, sous l'égide de Mrs Cavendish, ravie de cet intérêt pour les mondanités.

- On pourra toujours utiliser le jardin intérieur, continua Jess sur sa lancée, comme salle de réception. J'ai lu que l'hôtel tient son nom d'un diamant bleu, maudit. Ça sera sympa comme accroche.

- Maudit comment le diamant? Demanda Connors, curieux.

- Tous les propriétaires sont morts de façon violente et dans la misère la plus totale. Je crois que Sir Lester a dû être temporairement le propriétaire du diamant, ce qui expliquerait ses déboires, dévoila Abby.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passés l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, élaborant un plan de bataille pour la réception voulue par leur gouvernante.

- Attends, il n'a pas encore perdu son titre. Ça veut dire qu'il est encore en possession du caillou, supposa le génie.

- Si la malédiction est vrai et ce n'est que superstition, répliqua Becker, enfournant une aile de poulet.

Une déclaration qui allait se démentir dès les jours à venir.

* * *

**Peut-être un peu court mais ... qu'en pensez-vous? Les reviews sont appréciées.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour ou bonsoir mais dans tous les cas, bonne lecture. J'espère que vous avez attendu cette suite avec impatience ^^_

_Et merci à Andrealeone pour sa review (ça fait plaisir) _

* * *

La première chose que Becker constata en ouvrant les yeux fut l'immense sourire de Jess, le surplombant. Ces cheveux bruns tombaient autour de son visage et il fut happé par ses yeux bleus intenses et faussement ingénus. Son cerveau eut un black-out. C'était impossible mais son sourire s'agrandit encore plus face à sa réaction et la jeune femme explosa de rire tandis que le rouge montait au joues de Becker. Nom d'un chien, elle l'avait surpris. D'habitude, il se levait aux aurores pour éviter l'intimité du réveil. Dormir avec Jess, à la rigueur, il pouvait y survivre parce qu'en général, ils restaient au premier tous ensemble jusqu'à ce ils tombent de sommeil. Et leurs journées étaient suffisamment longues pour que leur sommeil soit profond. Courir les rues avec Adam l'avait semble-t-il assez épuisé pour que sa coéquipière puisse le réveiller. Il passa une main sur son visage, espérant regagner son impassibilité. Avec Jess dans les parages, autant dire que c'était impossible.

- Bien dormi?

Il grogna quelque chose et elle se retint de rire encore une fois. A vrai dire, elle était ravie qu'il n'avait pas pu la voir venir. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle se réveillait plus tôt, sa frustration grandissant à chaque échec. Mais hier, alors qu'elle préparait la réception de la semaine prochaine, Becker et Worth étaient revenus crottés de la tête aux pieds, après avoir cherché des preuves contre un noble, ce qui avait troublé son cycle de sommeil. La tête d'Hils au réveil valait son pesant d'or. Il ne devait pas être du matin. Sa tête était celle d'un ours au réveil, impression amplifié par sa barbe naissante qui lui mangeait le visage. Elle tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue rêche et le soldat leva un sourcil, perdu. Adorable. Sur une impulsion, Jess se pencha vers lui et lui vola un baiser. Baiser qui lui fut retourné. Ça, c'était le début d'une bonne journée, songèrent-ils.

* * *

L'homme se leva précipitamment dès que son invitée entra. Le majordome prit la fourrure de renard tandis que l'homme s'exécuta d'un baisemain.

- Vous êtes nerveux, très cher.

- Je... des affaires à régler. Mais j'ai pu me libérer.

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- Des rumeurs placent Sir Lester loin de Londres. A vrai dire, mon fils m'assure qu'il fait une partie de cricket à Bangalore.

- Mais son fidèle Jones est là, je suppose. Il ne laisserai pas ses biens sans surveillance, cingla-t-elle, déçue. Elle se renfonça dans la causeuse et caressa son verre de vin.

- Non! Non! Ils sont partis tous les deux! Sir Lester a confié ses biens à des gens de confiance mais le Blue Diamond sert de résidence à une famille de bourgeois, les Andersons. Ils ne savent rien de vous, ni de vos liens avec le chevalier. Ils sont …comment dire, naifs?

* * *

Son amant secret avait raison. Les Andersons étaient naïfs. Elle sourit distraitement à sa voisine.

- Racontez-nous, miss Potinelli, votre séjour à Paris.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Francesca, Jessica. Paris était une ville fabuleuse, s'extasia l'intéressée en exagérant son accent italien qui rendait les hommes fous d'elle. C'est sans doute la ville la plus romantique du monde! Les Grands Magasins sont immenses et regorgent d'articles! Burlesques sont les Halles, un marché à ciel ouvert!

- Ce serait merveilleux d'y aller, n'est-ce pas, mère? S'exclama Emma, une jeune fille.

Pimpante et innocente, songea Francesca avec dépit en l'écoutant parler. Elles étaient réunis autour d'un thé chez les Andersons, reçu par Jessica et Abbigäel, les deux étranges fiancées. L'aventurière n'avait pas survécu si longtemps en ignorant la psychologie et les relations humaines. Les deux hôtesses se comportaient étrangement, comme si sous leur vernis de perfection se cachaient une éducation plus ouverte, plus libre. Comme si elles jouaient un rôle. Une impression confirmée par l'intervention du cadet, Connors. Un charmant garçon lunatique qui ignorait totalement comment se comporter en société. Ses grimaces et ses jeux de mots avait amusé l'assemblée mais son regard l'avait troublé. Comme s'il avait compris ses véritables intentions. Mais il avait finalement mis son chapeau melon pour sortir. Des affaires. Elle rougit et secoua la tête. Elle devait se concentrer sur son objectif.

- Un souci, Francesca? S'inquiéta l'hôtesse blonde, levant la tête de ses écrits.

- Des souvenirs seulement, des souvenirs. Quel est ce bruit?

Un bip agaçant se faisait entendre. Venant du sous-sol. La gouvernante se leva mais fut prise de vitesse par Jessica qui s'excusa avant de descendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit cessa. Francesca fut soudain plus attentive. Cette famille cachait quelque chose. Quoi? Elle ne savait pas mais elle promit d'y travailler tout en récupérant le diamant bleu que Lester lui avait volé.

- Donc Emma, Julie, vous seriez intéressée par des cours de piano? Il se trouve que je sais en jouer et que je serai ravie de vous apprendre à en jouer, enchaîna Abbigaïl pour les distraire.

L'italienne reprit une gorgée de son thé.

- Bien sûr, surtout que le mariage de Monica et d'Athur se rapproche à grand pas. Les invitations de devraient pas tarder. La famille de Monica souhaite une union de neige et de roses blanches, fit l'une des matrones.

- C'est si romantique, s'exclama Julie, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Quand Jessica remonta les escaliers, elle glissa un mot à l'oreille de sa belle-sœur et cette dernière hocha la tête. Quelque chose se tramait sous leur yeux. Mais le thé tirait à sa fin et les invités commençaient à songer à rentrer. Les calèches étaient déjà avancés. Francesca monta dans la sienne tout en promettant d'assister à leur réception.

Quelques rues plus tard, elle somma son cocher de s'arrêter et sortit dans une tenue beaucoup plus sombre pour revenir surveiller le Blue Diamond. Son intuition fut récompensé. Abbigaïl, sous une ombrelle d'un vert sombre, sortit seule, marchant rapidement vers un lieu indiqué par quelque chose dans sa bourse. Quelque chose de grave secouait l'innocente famille. Suivant la jeune femme qui slalomait dans la foule en ignorant les regards des curieux, Francesca se demanda comment son James avait pu faire confiance si vite à des gens qu'il n'avait jamais testé. Elle connaissait l'homme pour avoir sa plus fidèle maîtresse et savait qu'une recommandation de la Reine elle-même n'aurait pas suffi pour qu'il quittât l'Angleterre en laissant le précieux joyau dans les mains d'inconnus. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré pour l'avoir.

La blonde continua à marcher, à s'enfoncer vers les docks pour finalement rejoindre son fiancé. Qui boitait. Francesca s'approcha, surprise. Il semblait mal en point et tenait une arme. Le couple discuta quelques instants avant d'être interrompu par un grognement animal en provenance de l'un des pontons. Inquiète, elle dégaina à son tour. Une créature en sortit. A quatre pattes, la créature verte à griffes continua à grogner en secouant une immense queue. Ce n'était pas londonien. Ce n'était pas normal! Le couple recula et tirèrent en même temps. Mais leurs armes ne faisaient pas de bruits. Elles jetaient des jets de lumières bleues ou des petites fléchettes qui ne troublaient pas la créature, l'agaçant encore plus.

La peur la surprit en la figeant alors que la créature approchait de sa cachette. Elle se fustigea mentalement. Mais rien n'y fit. Alors que la créature n'était qu'à quelques pas, un bruit énorme se fit entendre et une caisse en bois tomba sur la créature, lui sauvant la vie. Francesca décida de ne pas risquer plus loin sa vie et s'éclipsa laissant, les fiancés se débrouiller avec l'inconnu.

* * *

Félix fit un énorme sourire, fier de son coup. La caisse avait atterri, pile poil sur l'affreux. Le jeune homme descendit de son perchoir afin de savoir sur ce qu'il était tombé. Le couple s'entre-regardaient, méfiants. La blonde était très jolie. Ses yeux bleus attrapèrent son cœur en un battement de cil. Il se promis de la séduire.

- Vous n'êtes pas un docker?

- La vie au grand large n'est pas sans charme, belle demoiselle, mais je n'aurais pas pu vous rencontrer dans …

- Je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose, l'interrompit l'homme qui avait l'indécence de s'appuyer sur elle. On portait secours aux dames, pas l'inverse!

- Nous allons rentrer. Merci beaucoup.

- Félix Haynes. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi, miss ?

- Abbigaël Maitland.

- Connors Anderson, son fiancé, marmonna l'impudent en serrant les deux. On doit y aller maintenant.

- Mais la … porte?

- J'ai eu le temps de la refermer avant que d'autres en sortent.

Devant ce dialogue qui l'excluait, Félix décida de jeter un œil à la créature qui avait osé sa charmante futur conquête. Un lézard vert, de la taille d'un cheval avec de sacrés attributs. Ses dents ou griffes pouvaient lui ramener de l'argent s'il le vendait à la bonne personne. Il demanderait à Arthur. Après, Mildrake et lui étaient bons amis. Et si ce dernier refusait de lui donner encore de l'argent, qui finirait dépensé sur les tables de jeux, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser une recherche de vieux fous qui croyaient aux dinosaures, non?

* * *

Ayant un rendez-vous avec Lord Bossom, qui était devenu en quelques jours son meilleur ami à Hyde Park et surtout pas l'envie d'assister au thé que les filles avaient organisé, Matt s'arrêta au premier groupe ayant un visage familier, en l'occurrence celui de son invité, apparemment ennuyé par la présence d'un autre homme qui portant semblait convenir à ses critères de richesse, s'il interprétait correctement le pommeau en or de sa canne. Curieux, il s'approcha discrètement, journal à la main. L'astuce de Becker fonctionnait, personne ne lui prêtait attention.

- Je suis un homme de résultat, Russel ! Je pensais que mon argent serait utile.

- Et moi, un homme de parole. Seulement tous les grands changements prennent du temps.

- Nos hommes sont sur place. Mes espions m'ont assuré de l'absence de personnes gênantes dont Sir Lester. Ils n'attendent que votre signal.

- Lord Young. Tout vient à point à celui qui sait attendre. J'ai encore besoin d'argent pour faire taire certains indésirables ou les corrompre. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce vieux comte Harris est en passe de devenir Amiral grâce à son frère à la Chambre des Lord?

- Harris est incorruptible.

- Pas les Mildrakes, pas la future belle-famille de sa fille.

Au nom de la belle-famille d'Emily, Matt commença à se demander si la paranoïa de Lester et de Worth n'était pas fondée. Ces deux-là parlaient d'un coup d'État ou de quelque chose d'équivalent. La duplicité de Bossom le surprit. Il pensait l'homme réservé et arrogant.

- Anderson!

Matt sursauta et maudit le comte Trollope de son exubérance et de sa voix de baryton qui avait sans doute alerté tout le parc de sa présence. Son éclat vocal lui attira le regard désapprobateur de ces dames qui murmurèrent derrière leurs éventails de plumes les mauvaises habitudes du comte. Le jeune homme se fendit d'un sourire bienveillant et jeta son journal mais du coin de l'œil, il nota la main possessive de Bossom entraînant son comparse un peu plus loin avant de le rejoindre, mine de rien, parlant du beau temps et de la pluie. Et de la prochaine pièce d'opéra auquel son épouse les conviait, Hamlet de Shakespeare. Une conversation mondaine qui permit au brun de pouvoir disséquer les actions de Bossom. Pas grand-chose à part des connaissances diverses, un intérêt malsain pour la noblesse et l'argent. Et là, son insistance à ce qu'il vienne au théâtre, l'obligeant à accepter malgré sa propre défection à cause d'affaires urgentes. Il ne connaissait la pièce que de noms ne l'ayant jamais. Pourquoi? A son époque les livres n'existent plus et au 20ème siècle, ce n'était pas vraiment sa priorité, bien que le directeur, ayant appris il-ne-savait-comment ses lacunes, lui avait offert pour Noël (à cause de la tradition du Père Noël Secret que Jess avait fortement insisté à appliquer pour renforcer les liens entre collègues au CRA auprès de Lester avec succès) la bibliothèque des plus grands œuvres classiques. Livrée à domicile. Même si la bibliothèque était riche, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de la lire.

- C'est répugnant! Pourquoi les cirques sont-ils autorisés à Londres?

Le cri d'orfraie de l'une des dames les accompagnant le sortit de ses pensées et ses compagnons de leurs conversations. Au loin, une sorte de singe qui se jetait d'arbres. Rien d'inquiétant. Mais peut-être pas ce qui poursuivait le pseudo singe. L'espèce de reptile semblait pressé de l'attraper, sans faire attention aux obstacles, même humains.

* * *

Une anomalie. Ces apparitions étaient synonyme d'anomalies. Un sentiment de soulagement le percuta. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il souhaitait rentrer à XXI ème, à quel point il s'était habitué à son époque en outre de sa volonté de sauver le monde de son futur. Et maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Emily, rien ne l'empêchait de … faire des plans sur la comètes.

Si. D'abord sauver ces gens.

* * *

Sauver ces gens était un objectif qui était sensé. Se mettre en danger en le faisant était un peu moins intelligent, avisa Matt en se parlant tout seul. Galopant sur un cheval (finalement, Jess avait peut-être raison pour son inclinaison envers les chevaux) pour attirer l'attention du reptile autre que sur la foule, il tenait les rênes d'une main et son arme de l'autre. Le singe s'était réfugié sur un arbre et le reptile lui courait après. Tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas ce que prévoyait la muraille en face de lui, qui se rapprochait à chaque galop. Soudain deux chapeaux melons suivis de têtes jaillirent de la murailles.

- Matt, baisses-toi!

Becker et Worth se tenaient à cheval sur la muraille avec ce qui ressemblait à du gros calibre pour s'occuper de son prédateur. Bonne nouvelle. Les détonations rendirent néanmoins son cheval complètement fou. Il se mit à ruer dans tous les sens, cherchant sans doute à se faire tuer. Matt dût lâcher les rênes après une ruade de trop au risque de briser les reins. La prochaine fois, il viserait mieux et éviterait la fontaine pleine de feuilles mortes en décomposition.

« Ça va? Rien de cassé?

- Non. Mais je crois que j'ai des choses à vous dire à propos de Bossom.

- Attends qu'on rentre à la maison ou tu vas choper la crève.

- Et quel cocher accepterais de le faire monter dans sa calèche?

Les contacts de Worth furent très vite efficaces et ils trouvèrent assez rapidement une voiture pour les conduire au Blue Diamond. Sur le pas de la porte, ils croisèrent Connors et Abby, rentrant eux aussi d'une escapade assez mouvementé. Le détective leur assura son soutien pour faire disparaître les cadavres d'animaux et fut ravi de la tasse de thé brûlante.

- On ne peut pas laisser les anomalies ouvertes, s'inquiéta Jess, quand on a le matériel pour les fermer. On ne sait pas quoi d'autre en sortira.

- En effet.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard de calme, puisque aucun des jeunes contacts de Worth n'avaient lancé d'alarme, les Andersons acceptèrent l'invitation des Trollope et se rendirent au Royal Opera House, qui venait d'être inaugurée depuis cinq mois. Tous étaient sur leur trente-un et profitaient des ragots dans le hall de l'opéra, de lustre et de marbre. Bien sur l'union des Harris et des Mildrake était au centre des discussion, entre le départ de l'explorateur David Livingstone (1) à la recherche des sources du Nil et modèle de persévérance et les tensions en Europe entre la France et l'Autriche. Les dames s'éventaient avec des plumes de paons, tentant de retenir leurs filles qui gloussaient en murmurant entre elles. Les messieurs parlaient affaires et politique en queue de pie et moustache soigneusement coiffée. La saison n'était pas encore terminée, expliqua Monica Harris en emmenant les filles goûter les petits fours. Vivianne les rejoignit dès qu'elle les repéra, ne souhaitant qu'échapper aux récriminations que faisait sa mère sur les personnes présentes. Elle plaignit sa tante, Emily qui n'avait aucun moyen de s'y soustraire depuis son retour miraculeux. Elle connaissait peu sa tante, mais elle connaissait suffisamment sa mère pour savoir à quel point la comtesse était envahissante. La jeune femme les salua et complimenta sa future belle-sœur sur sa tenue.

- Tu parlais de la saison. Qu'est-ce ?

- Euh...La période de l'année allant de juillet à novembre pendant laquelle sont organisés de nombreux événements destinés à former des alliances. Comment avez-vous pu connaître les Andersons sans le biais des bals ou fêtes de la saison? S'exclama Monica, curieuse de connaître mieux ses nouvelles amies.

- Ah..., balbutia Jess en lançant un regard inquiet à Abby qui avait la chance d'avoir la bouche pleine, disons que mes parents ont bien voulu me laisser travailler comme secrétaire dans un cabinet de …. recherche dans lequel travaillait déjà Hillary pour … pour les fournir en matières premières: herbes médicinales, des onguents et autres. C'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Comme c'est romantique. Une chance que le destin vous ai réuni. Et vous, Abbigaïl ?

La blonde déglutit. Bon, comment elle allait présenter ça? Le mieux de rester proche de la réalité. Bon, un zoo, une anomalie, une équipe de chercheurs dans une forêt transposé dans au 19ème siècle , ça donnait quoi?

- Je m'occupais d'animaux et l'un d'eux s'était échappé en forêt où j'ai rencontré Connors et ses amis, résuma-t-elle, succincte. Son professeur m'a convaincu de leur donner un peu de mon temps pour des recherches et surtout veiller sur lui.

- Veiller sur lui?

- Il est très spontané et a un don pour se mettre dans des situations dangereuses.

Des clochettes en argent sonnèrent priant les spectateurs à rejoindre leurs loges respectives, empêchant Abby d'expliquer en long et large combien il était suicidaire de laisser son fiancé en dehors du champs de vision d'une personne responsable. Une vague humaine se dispersa dans les couloirs circulaires et les larges et fastueuses loges. Flegmatique, Matt ne s'inquiéta lorsqu'il perdit Becker et le baron de vu. Il avait retenu le numéro de leur loge. La marée de costumes l'amusait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une jeune fille en robe de soie dorée assise sur l'une des banquette contre le mur. Sa présence le surprit. Plus vraisemblablement, son immobilité comme si elle attendait quelqu'un mais il continua son chemin en notant son visage dans son esprit. Sur son chemin, il croisa Emily qui s'était apparemment débarrassé de son chaperon. Son sourire se refléta sur son visage et illumina le couloir. Matt accéléra pour arriver à sa hauteur. Les rares moments qu'ils grappillaient ensemble était précieux. La jeune femme ferma la porte, derrière elle.

- Comment avancent les travaux de Connors?

- Lentement mais surement. On passera sans doute Noël ici.

Elle eut un rire et il sut que ce Noel serait le plus joyeux de toute son existence passé. Il allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur la belle-sœur blonde qui les regarda suspicieusement Avant qu'elle puisse jeter son venin, Emily intervint.

- Je lui indiquais simplement sa loge, Catherine.

- Passez une bonne soirée, miladies.

Il rebroussa le chemin et retrouva la jeune fille à la robe dorée. Sa curiosité le poussa à l'interroger.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un, mademoiselle? La pièce est sur le point de commencer

- Mon père. Il avait assuré ma mère de sa présence. Je suis désolée, Lady Penelope Bossom.

- Matthew Anderson. Et je crains que votre père n'ait pu se déplacer, ce soir.

- Oh.

- Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner à votre loge.

- Avec plaisir.

Elle se mouvait avec grâce, nota-t-il, avec une économie de mouvement. Ils firent le chemin silencieusement, avec seuls le son de leurs pas étouffés par l'épaisse moquette. L'impression d'être observé crispa Matt, mais il ne pouvait se retourner sans attirer l'attention de sa voisine, plongée dans ses pensées. Les couloirs clos, les murs tapissés, les tableaux d'hommes illustres qui les fixaient le rendaient nerveux. Ces couloirs étaient parfaits pour commettre un meurtre. Une idée, qui une fois germé dans son esprit, ne pu le quitter de la soirée.

« Voici ma loge. Laissez-moi vous présenter à ma mère, elle sera ravie de vous rencontrer.

Mais pour la seconde fois de la soirée, la porte de la loge s'ouvrit brusquement. Sur une jeune fille du même age mais brune. Le regard qu'elle jeta à leurs bras entrelacés, la vitesse auquel il retira son bras, son sourire en coin lui fit craindre le pire.

« Diane, inutile de t'inquiéter. Mr. Anderson a bien voulu me raccompagner. Père ne viendra pas.

- Dommage, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate …

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Matt s'excusa. Et contrairement à la première, il sut qu'il n'échapperait pas aux ragots.

* * *

_Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre?_


End file.
